Before Luna
by Sapphire Roz
Summary: Toothless is feeling lonely and is having strange dreams about a female Night Fury. Are these dreams really memories? Who is this mysteries female Fury? What happens when Dagur gets involved? Based off movie/tv shows I changed Camicazi to Camicaze and made her Dagur's sister. Story is way better than summery please read!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I hope you all like it. I've showed some of my friends at school and they like it so I decided to put it on fanfiction. Please enjoy btw** **'this is dragons talking'**

Chapter 1- A New Feeling

Toothless' POV

I have this new feeling that I've never experienced before. I felt joy, happiness, sadness, anger, and many other feelings but they've never felt like this. It feels like there's a hole in my heart, yeah that's it something is missing but what? I have everything I've ever wanted a home, best friend, freedom from the beast known as the red death, everything...everything. "Hey bud, hello, TOOTHLESS" hearing my name brings back my attention and I realize I'm about to crash into a sea stack, I turn at the last moment. I tried to say I'm sorry to Hiccup but it comes out as a concerned purr. "It's okay bud, I'm ok" I hear Hiccup say. Sometimes it feels like Hiccup can understand me, but I know he'll never understand Dragonese, oh well at least he's ok, I could not imagine what I'd do if anything happened to Hiccup, he's my best friend. "Come on Toothless, let's go home."

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm hoping to get some reviews soon if your my first reviewer I will list your name on the next chapter (only if its a good review). On with the story!**

Chapter 2- Dreaming of a Memory?  
Toothless' POV

'Come on Night' says a Night Fury, 'coming' I shout back 'you know I'm going to beat you Dark.' 'Yeah right, I'd like to see you try' replied Dark. Dark looked just like me except he was bigger, with dark blue eyes, and slower. 'Hey follow me I want you to meet someone' Dark say's as he makes a sharp turn in the sky. 'Ok' I reply.

We land about two minutes later. 'Come here and meet Star' says Dark as a female Night Fury walks out of the shadows. She was smaller than me and had teal colored eyes. I widen my eyes, she's beautiful, I walk over to her and introduce myself 'hi my name is Night' I say. 'I already know your name' she replies. I was shocked 'you do?' I ask. 'Yeah your the fastest Night Fury on Dragon's Rock, so your widely known' Star says with a twinkle in her eye, gods her eyes are amazing.

After that we were very close friends. The three of us did everything together. After a few years I decided to ask Star to be my mate, I take her to a cliff side overlooking the ocean and we watch the sunset, that's when I decided to make my move. 'Hey Star?' I ask 'yes Night what is it?' Star asks. She looks at me with those big beautiful teal eyes filled with curiosity. Suddenly I become nervious 'w-would you p-please do the h-honor of being my m-m-' I get interrupted by a water cyclone headed straight for us. Star gets pulled from my side right into the water storm and she screams. I try all I can do to help but it wasn't enough, I couldn't do anything I tried but there was no way to rescue her. I cry out to the sky **'STAR!'**

"Toothless, hey Toothless, wake up bud, you were roaring in your sleep, was it a bad dream?" asked Hiccups concerened voice. I quickly stand up and shake my head to clear my thoughts, it was just a dream, it was just a dream...right? Who in mid-guard is Star, Night, and Dark, and where is Dragon's Rock? I couldn't know those Night Furies, I remember nothing about my past ever since the first time I got called to the Red Death by accident. I know that I was flying by an island but then I felt as if something was calling me, so I Followed the call. When I landed I was trapped under the rule of the Red Death. Oh gods I hate that thing. "Hey Toothless are you ok?" Hiccup asked. I purr and nod, "ok that's great, come on lets go to the academy" Hiccup says. He gets on my back and we fly to meet the others at the academy.

**~Sapphire Roz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Congrads to FluffyCatWombat for being the first reviewer, follower, and the first to favorite this story! I forgot to mention bold means either author note or yelling also Dragon's Rock is not Dragon Island and Night is Toothless' old name. **

**FluffyCatWombat: I will update often. I already have 28 chapters written :D thanks sooo much for encouraging me to continue this story (I was waiting a while for my first review)**

Chapter 3- Star  
Toothless' POV

"Ok everyone I found a maze like path around the sea stacks, so that's what we're going to do today" Hiccup announces. We flew and landed on a sea stack. "I have an important question" announced Tuffnut. "Is it actually important?" asked Astrid. "Yes it always is" Tuffnut replies, yeah right his questions are all stupid "like why are we doing this I don't get it?" Ruffnut slaps him so hard that he fell off Belch on to the ground "**you mutton head**, wait... I don't get it either" Ruff says. "Oh gods" says Hiccup, don't worry I know how you feel, "we might come to an obstacle while flying, so then we must improve on our flight skills, here I'll show you" Hiccup explains.

We finished academy training early so Hiccup and I went for an afternoon flight. After we did some tricks in the air we land on Dragon Island. Once we rested we started playing a game, tag I think Hiccup called it. Hiccup was chasing me even though he would never catch me, so I slowed down for him, he still didn't catch me. Suddenly I don't hear Hiccups footsteps anymore 'Hiccup?' I say but it sounds like a worried purr, then I hear Hiccup scream and I run as fast as lightning to get to him. I see a dragon standing over Hiccup, without stopping I knock the dragon off of him and forced Hiccup to stand and get behind me. **'What do you think your doing?' **I shout in Dragonese. **'I saw this human chasing you so I was trying to help you! What do you think your doing?' **she shouts at me while trying to get up. When she does she looks at me and her eyes widen. **'I was protecting my rider, and I can protect myself'** I shout back. I finally get a good look at her, she was a Night Fury with teal eyes **(A/N: in my story each Night Fury has different colors or shades of colors in eyes, they have the same eye color in their eyes but its different for every Night Fury) **and she was a bit smaller than me. I look at her angrily and her eyes just widen even more. 'N-Night? Is that you?' she asks me. I growl 'who's Night?' 'You... you must be Night, you have the same bold forest green eyes as him' she replied causing me to growl even more. 'I don't know who that is, there are no more Night Furies around here besides me' I say still growling. Suddenly Hiccup pushes past me and holds out his hand, 'what's he doing?' the she Fury asks forgetting about Night. 'He's trying to bond with you, don't you dare hurt him or I'll kill you myself' I warn. After I said that I see a glimmer of fear in her eyes. "Come here boy?" Hiccup questions and she growls. "Uhh girl" corrected Hiccup holding out his hand and looking away. The female Night Fury gently presses her snout in the palm of Hiccup's hand. 'What's your name?' I ask her, 'Star and isn't your name Night?' Star asks. 'No my name's Toothless' I answer. 'Toothless? but you have teeth' Star replies. I open my mouth and retract my teeth 'all Night Furies can do this but I discovered it, I'll tell Hiccup my rider your name before he wants to name you' I say as I lift my tail and write in the sand **(A/N: in my story Toothless is the only dragon that can write because he studied Hiccup and Night Furies are very intelligent). **'What happened to your tail?' she asks me. ' I don't want to talk about it' I reply as I finish writing her name. "Hmm... her name is...Star?" asked Hiccup after reading my very sloppy tail writing. I nod, "ok lets bring Star to Berk, everyone will want to meet her" announced Hiccup.

**~Sapphire Roz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back its time for a new chapter. I want to thank all those who are reading this story and i want them to know that i might be making a sequel! On with the story :D**

Chapter 4- A Dragonese Discussion  
Toothless' POV

We head to the academy because everyone was doing extra training. "Hey everyone, we're back and we found a Night Fury!" exclaimed Hiccup as Star and I walk to the other dragons. 'Hi Toothless, who's your friend?' asked Stormfly. 'Guys this is Star, Star this is Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, and Hookfang' I say. 'Hi everybody' said Star. 'Toothless nice choice of a mate' Hookfang said teasingly. I growl 'Hookfang you know better than to mess with me, remember I killed the Red Death and I can kill you just as easily.' Hookfang gulped, 'ok on that cheery note, what brings you here?' asked Stormfly. 'Well I was flying around and I saw this guy being chased by a human' Star says and I growl at her, 'so I thought he needed help, turns out he didn't' Star finishes. Meatlug chuckles 'that's probably Hiccup chasing him' Meatlug says. 'Yeah Toothless is only playful with Hiccup, he has multiple personalities like playful and caring one moment then the next you understand why he's a Night Fury' said Barf and Belch together. 'You know I'm right here' I say as I storm off to Hiccup's side. 'Hey, does Toothless have any other names like Night?' asked Star. Oh will she just drop the Night thing, its getting on my nerves. 'Sorry we wouldn't know, he doesn't say anything about his past, probably because the Red Death brainwashed him so much he doesn't remember anything' replied Stormfly. 'Oh, ok its just that he reminds so much of who I used to know, Night had the same eye color' said Star. 'It could still be him you don't know' reassured Meatlug. 'Why was he brainwashed so much?' asked Star. 'Because he has so much power the Red Death was afraid he would kill it' explained Hookfang, 'although the Red Death should have been fearful of me and my amazing power.' I snorted, like he has any power.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Tall Tails  
Toothless' POV

I had the same dream as last night. Maybe its not a dream but a memory, but who's? Urrg I need to clear my head, I walk to the cove in the middle of the night having a feeling someone was following me, but I continued walking. I get to the cove and sit by the pond 'you know, no one can sneak up on me and get away with it... Star' I say as I turn around. She had a shocked expression on her face 'how- how did you hear me?' she asked. 'I have sensitive hearing... why are you here?' I ask. 'I saw you go out and I wanted to see if you were ok' she replies. 'That's not what I meant I mean why are here at Berk?' I ask. 'I was looking for someone' Star says sadly. I suddenly felt bad for her, 'I'm guessing Night, what happened?' I ask. She sighed 'I guess I'll have to tell you sometime... we were best friends along with Dark,' I tense at the name, 'we were friends for a few years and then Night takes me somewhere and we watch the sunset, he was about to ask me something, but I didn't hear the question because I got pulled into a water cyclone... he- he tried to help but he couldn't do anything' Star explains. She looked sad but then she smiles and looked up at me 'ok I told you about my past, now tell me about your tailfin, why is it red and like... that' Star asks. 'Fine, before the Red Death was destroyed we all were raiding the village of Berk. I was distracting the humans so the other dragons could get the food, that was my job. We were done so I was flying back and I feel something wrap around me, I think the humans call it a bola, I crash to the ground and my tailfin rips off. The next day the boy who shot me down comes up to me and wants to kill me, but he cuts me free, once I get loose I roar in his face, after that he felt bad for taking away my flight so he fed me, and he made me a new tailfin. I couldn't fly without his help, after that we became friends, and kill the Red Death, The End' I explain quickly. 'Wow that's amazing, I'm guessing the boy was Hiccup then' she says. 'Yep, before we became friends he was bullied by the others and he was small and weak, after he had me by his side he looks dangerous' I say. 'I can agree with that' Star says smiling. 'Come on lets go back' I say.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter Toothless only see's his most important memories that shape his life, just so you know, and once he sees those memories all of his memories come back to him. Also could I get a little more reviews than two please? Thanks to those who did review!**

Chapter 6- Remembering the Memories  
Toothless' POV

Hiccup and I went for your evening flight the next day and out of nowhere a boulder hits me in the head. It hurt but it didn't affect my flying. I look around and saw a Berserker ship. I glance at Hiccup out of the corner of my eye, waiting for permission. He nod's and I blast the ship to pieces. I hear a Berserker curse at us so I blast him too, but not powerful enough to kill him. Hiccup has me fly back to Berk before I was finished with the Berserker's.

"Everyone we found a Berserker ship, they could be planning something so keep your guard up while flying" Hiccup announced calmly to the academy trainers. '**Berserker's!** did they do anything to you?' Stormfly asked me. 'They just hit me with a boulder that's it' I reply calmly. '**What?!** are you alright?' Meatlug asked me. 'Yeah, my head just hurts a little that's it' I reply. "Come on Toothless, lets go home its getting late" Hiccup calls.

We get home and Star's asleep already, so I decided to get some rest maybe the pain in my head will be gone in the mourning. I curl up on my rock and fall asleep right away. I see a bright flash of light and hear someone with a very deep voice say "this is the memory realm" and I can see my past. 'Oh your perfect, your name will be Night and you shall do great things in the future' my mother says. 'Hey watch where your flying' a Night Fury says. '**No** you watch it' I say. 'Oh a big tough Night Fury huh? well, lets have a race to see who's the fastest' he says 'deal' I agree. We got to the start line **(A/N: a cayon)**. We race to the other end and I won. The other Night Fury says 'wow not a lot of dragons can beat me, my name's Dark, what's yours?' 'Night' I answer and from then on we were friends. 'Hey Star?' I ask, 'yes Night what is it?' she asks. I gulp nervously 'w-would you p-please do the h-honor of being my m-m-' suddenly she's not at my side anymore **'Star' **I shout to Valhalla. I hear myself talking to myself 'I'm getting off this stupid rock, my mother died, Star is probably dead' then I fly away. Then I see me and Hiccup bonding, playing, then destroying the Red Death.

I snap my eyes open and I shake my head, that wasn't a dream those were actual memories. 'Toothless, are you ok?' asked Star. 'I'm better than ok because well... its me Star' I say. 'What?' Star asked confused. 'Its me, Night... I finally remembered what happened and my past' I replied. Her ear flaps perk up when I say that 'I knew it, oh by the way what were you going to ask me?' she asks. 'Oh, I... um... I'll tell you later' I say, I wanted to make sure I still loved her. 'Ok Night' Star says. 'Could you please call me Toothless?' I ask. 'Sure' she says, 'thanks Stary' I say. Her ears perk at this 'what was that?' she asks. 'I'm sorry, I... I don't know where that came from' I say. 'No, no, it's fine, you used to call me that' she replies. 'I guess my memories are still coming to me' I purr as we fall asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Yes I know I didn't update on Thursday but you forgive me right? Just so you know I will have a hard time updating that day because for some reason I always get lots of homework, I'm sorry ;( Anyways lets get this chapter started!**

Chapter 7- Trouble  
Toothless' POV

'Good mourning Star' I say as I nudge her with my snout. 'Well someone's in a good mood' Star say's as she gets up and stretches like a cat. 'I'm always happy when Hiccup takes me for a mourning flight, which reminds me would you like to come with us?' I ask. 'I'd love to' Star answers.

After Hiccup finishes his breakfast, fly towards Dragon Island. We stay on Dragon Island for a while until I had this feeling that we were being watched, so I encouraged Hiccup to get on my saddle. We take off and fly over Dragon Island when suddenly I feel rope wrap around me. It's that bola weapon, while I'm falling I look over at Star and see she's in the same situation as me. I roar in pain as I hit the ground and Star does the same, Hiccup's still in the saddle unharmed. I look up and see someone standing over us and not just anyone, oh great... did it have to be Dagur. Then Dagur the Deranged did his loud, crazy, and kind of creepy laugh. "Hello Hiccup, I should come back later, you look a little tied up" he said. "Hello Dagur, drying to be 'funny' I see" Hiccup replies, I have to agree that was a stupid attempted at a joke. "That was funny" Dagur pouted, "uh... no, not really" Hiccup says calmly. Dagur's face turned red with anger at this remark. **"Put them on the ship"** Dagur shouted. Once we were on the ship we sailed to Outcast Island.

**Yes I know that, that joke was stupid but hey he's Dagur for crying out loud!**

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes I know that smarterest isn't a word but I tried to make this chapter humorous, so this is my attempt at something funny. I'm going to stop rambling now so you can read.**

Chapter 8- Smarterest  
Toothless' POV

"Hiccup, I thought you only had one Night Fury, where'd the other come from?" Dagur asked. "She kind of found us, hey untie me and I'll introduce you to her" Hiccup says. "Yeah right, I'm not that stupid, your going to try to escape as soon as I untie you" Dagur says after thinking for a while. "Your smarter than you look, congratulations" Hiccup says sarcastically. "You've got that right, I outsmarted you, I'm the smarterest person ever" Dagur exclaims. "You sure are the smarterest, its a wonder that your still alive with your lack of brains" Hiccup says calmly. "Thank you Hiccup" Dagur said proudly. "That wasn't a compliment, I just called you stupid, idiot, moron, and many, many other things that I would never say out loud" Hiccup says. Dagur just growls at this. I held in my laughter during their entire conversation and look at Star. She looked like she wanted to laugh too.** "Head for Outcast Island"** Dagur shouts, "and I can't wait to mount your head on my wall" he says turning to me. **'If you lay one finger on Hiccup, I will kill you then burn your cold dead body so much there won't be anything left to go to Valhalla'** I roar at him, but of course Dagur can't understand me and chuckles in my face hearing my 'tantrum' of roars. 'Protective aren't you' Star says, 'very, and I meant every word I said' I agree.

**I know my chapters are really short but don't worry they will get longer as soon as the story gets rolling.**

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm back. BTW I love reviews so if you love this story please please please review!**

**Naturian Author: I'm sorry for the mistakes but in my defense I'm only human. Also my laptop doesn't correct my mistakes unlike my ipad so I'll try harder in this chapter. Again I'm sorry**

**Guest: I haven't thought about that, I might be able to squeeze Dark in but I already created the first 30 chapters (yes 30) so I'm not making any promises **

**Telron: thanks so much. Next review could you tell me what I'm doing right?**

Chapter 9- Dagur the VERY Deranged  
Toothless' POV

I wake up to a startling noise. 'What was that?' asked Star. 'I think we're at Outcast Island' I reply. They drag us to the Outcast dragon killing arena. "I want Hiccup and his Night Fury as far away from each other as possible, as for the second Night Fury I don't care where you put it" commands Dagur. Star and I end up in cells right next to each other. As soon as we were thrown in and the door slammed shut, I roar at the top of my lungs **'why is it always Outcasts.'** 'Toothless calm down, that's not going to get us anywhere' Star says. I sigh 'your right, we'll get out, Hiccup and I have been in worse situations.'

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I hear Toothless roar when we were separated, he's always been a fighter. "Hello Hiccup" Dagur says trying to sound creepy and it works. "Dagur, before you ask I'm **NOT** going to train your dragons" I say. "Oh I don't want you to train my dragons" he replies. "Then why am I here?" I ask. "I want to show you the true horror about those creatures, brother" Dagur says to me. I swear I'll never get used to him calling me brother, we're not even related in any way. "I've seen the true horror" I say, casually gesturing to my prostetic leg "and we're not brothers.""No brother," obviously someone ignored me, "I mean the true horror's of the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, the Night Fury" Dagur says. "What true horror? there's nothing wrong with Tooth-" I get interrupted by his deranged laugh. **"We are going to slay that Night Fury once and for all"** announces Dagur. "Wait... **What?!**" I exclaim. "You and me, brother" Dagur says. "Dagur, I am not going to slay my best friend, and we're not **brothers**" I say letting all my rage out. Dagur chuckles, "look at your face, it's red with anger... I like this new Hiccup, so much rage in a little person." "I call it my protective anger, because when someone threatens my best friend I get mad... he's like a brother I've never had" I say. **"What about me?! You call that big pile of scales your brother, but not me?"** Dagur exclaims. "You tried to drown me, and you used me for target practice" I say with no emotion in my voice. "Don't bring up the good times we shared, I'm too upset" Dagur says. "Yeah, great times" I mutter sarcastically, "what did you say?" Dagur asks. "Oh, um... nothing, nothing important" I reply, and with that Dagur leaves.

* * *

Star's POV

I fell asleep in the shadow's and hear Toothless growl. 'What is it Toothless?' I ask. 'He's coming' Toothless replies. Dagur walks up to our cells and says "now which one is the boy and which is the girl?" I growl at him, "so your the boy" he says. I growl louder, "ok fine, your the girl" Dagur corrects. "I can't wait to slay you both with Hiccup" Dagur says. Toothless roars at him **'what have you done to him'** but of course Dagur doesn't understand us. "Wow, two Night Fury heads hanging up on my wall" Dagur says to himself while walking away. 'Toothless are you ok?' I ask. 'No' he replies. 'What's wrong?' I ask. 'It's just... I think of Hiccup as my brother, and you my sister, and I'm worried... scared actually of what Dagur could do' Toothless answers. 'Don't be worried it will work out in the end, besides I'm sure Dagur hasn't done anything but threaten' I say trying to cheer Toothless up... and myself. After Toothless said he thought of me as his sister, my heart hurt, I... I want to be closer than 'siblings'.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I know you'll all love this chapter. There's a few Twins moments and a Snotlout/Astrid moment in here. It's stupid but kind of funny. Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 10- Potato  
Astrid's POV

**"Will you two mutton heads stop fighting and help" **I shout to the fighting twins. "Yeah Tuffnut you mutton head, pay attention" says Ruffnut. "Are you paying attention?" ask's Tuff. "You know I never do" Ruff replies as they start laughing. **"Help us"** I shout as I gestured to the only two helping me, Fishlegs and Snotlout. "Ok, ok, wait... what are we doing again?" Tuffnut asks, and I face palmed myself. "We're trying to make plans to find Hiccup" Fishlegs says. **"Oh my gods, Hiccup's missing... when were you planing to tell us" **the twins shout together. "**We told you already" **Snotlout shouts. "Oh, yeah" replies Ruffnut. **"Enough" **I shout getting every bodies attention, "I want the twins and Snotlout... wait, bad choice, how about Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs search Berk while Snotlout and I search Dragon Island since that's where Hiccup hangs out more, besides Outcast Island." "Huh, you've got that right" Snotlout comments. "Fishlegs, you're in charge of your team, Ruff, Tuff you listen to him or else, and I-" I get interrupted. "The Snotman's got this, I'll lead" said Snotlout as we all, including the twins, give him a disgusted glance. "No, I'll lead" I say to 'Snotman,' "ok, I like a women that takes charge" he says, and I just groan. "Ok, head out" I say.

"Hey, Astrid" Snotlout says as we fly towards Dragon Island. **"For the hundredth time, what" **I shout. "If you were a potato, I'd pick you" he says. If looks could kill, my look would have stabbed him several times, claw out his eyes, and burn his body. "Stormfly, spine shot" I command while Snotlout dodges the spines while on Hookfang, who couldn't care less about his rider getting stabbed. A spike landed in the middle of his viking helmet **"hey what was that for?" **he shouts at me, **"you could have killed me." **"Then I would have completed my goal" I say as Stormfly and Hookfang land on Dragon Island. "Lets split up and search for clues to where they went" I say. "Maybe we should stay together so I can protect you" Snotlout says. "Why, you scared? I ask. "No" he defends, "then lets split up" I say. "Fine" Snotlout says as he stomps away with Hookfang in tow.

* * *

~Hours Later~

We met up in a cave in the middle of Dragon Island. "Did you find anything" I ask Snotlout. "Nope, nothing interesting, but I did see a beach with a lot footprints, it looked like people were dragging two small boat's" Snotlout says. **"Take me there now" **I shout, "ok, ok" Snotlout says. We take off and fly to the beach on out dragons. Our dragons land a few minutes later. "See there it is" Snotlout says pointing to some tracks. I bend down over the two 'small boat' tracks. I see something small, round, black, and shiny. I pick it up and it feels flat and smooth. It's a... "Night Fury scale" I say out loud.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I want reviews please!**

Chapter 11- Camicaze the Craze  
Hiccup's POV

"Let's start with something easy, let's go with the... Terrible Terror" Dagur says as he locks us in the killing arena. The door holding the Terrible Terror in it's cell opens and the little dragon comes out cautiously. As soon as it saw us it squeaked and ran to a corner. "Hiccup, you make the first attack" commands Dager. "No I will not harm him, he's scared and defenseless" I say as I walk towards the Terror. "Come here, no no, it's alright" I say to it, and he crawls onto my lap as I sit down. I look at Dagur and his men, the Berserker and Outcast guards looked amazed, while Dagur looked amazed, horrified, and angry at the same time. "Put the Terror back in it's cage" commands Dagur. A Berserker grabbed the small and inecent Terrible Terror away from me and shoves him in his cage. **"Hey" **I shout, "hey what?" questions Dagur. "That was my dragon time, I haven't been near or seen a dragon since I got here" I reply. "Come here" he growls as he grabs my arm and drags me back to my cell, and locks the door. "That's enough dragon slaying for today" he says. "I will never slay a dragon you-" I get interrupted. **"Dagur" **shouts a feminine voice. **"What do you want Camicaze" **he shouts back. A girl around my age walks in front of Dagur, "I told you, call me Cami" said Camicaze, "you said you would teach me to slay dragons." "I will like I promised, but I'm also teaching someone else too" Dagur replies. "Who?" she asks. "Cami this is Hiccup from Berk, Hiccup this is my sister Camicaze" Dagur says, Camicaze punches Dagur in the stomach, "I mean Cami." "Hi" she says cheerfully, "Dager, why is he in prison?""Because I kidnapped him, and he refuses to slay dragon's" Dagur answers. "Why won't you kill dragons?" Cami asks me. "I am the first dragon trainer in the known world, and I will not kill my best friend" I say. "And who's that?" she asks me. "Toothless who was dragon napped by the Derangedness himself" I say gesturing to Dagur. He gives me an angry glare, while Cami falls to the ground in laughter. "Derangedness, that's funny" Camicaze exclaims, giggling. Camicaze gets up off the floor and climbs up the prison door, and hangs upside down. "Camicaze, come down here" Dagur commands. "No" Cami says folding her arms still hanging upside down. "Fine, you stay here while I go check on the Night Furies" he says with a smug smile. **"Night Furies! I wanna come!"** shouts an excited Camicaze. "Ok, hey maybe we'll slay one" Dagur replies. **"Don't you dare... if you hurt one scale on either one of them I'll... I'll... I'll kill you"** I shout while Camicaze jump's down, and gives me a weird look. She turns around and runs after her brother, leaving me alone in this stupid cell.

* * *

Toothless' POV

I awaken to the sound of footsteps, "see there's the boy Night Fury, and this is the girl" Dagur says first pointing to Star then me. I growl, "wait, no that's the boy and that's the girl" Dagur corrects. I glare dagger's at him and I see a young girl next to him. She looked like Astrid, but looked a bit stronger, she had no braid, her hair was blonde with curls and waves within it, her hair was kind of crazy. She was the same height as Hiccup, and had silver eyes, with hair that went to her sholders. "Hey Dagur, why is Hiccup protective towards the Night Furies?" asked the girl. "Hiccup's dragon is a Night Fury, the boy one" he replies. "Oh, ok" the girl said while looking at me. When she looked at me, I felt hope in my heart, she could help us.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Me review hungry!**

Chapter 12- Trust  
Camicaze's POV

Dagur and I walk away from the Night Furies, "that's not what I expected a Night Fury to look like, they look like cats, it's kind of cute" I say. "Cute?! Those monsters! They're anything but cute" my brother tells me, "I must go, do whatever you do in your free time." "Ok, see you later" I say as he walks away. I glance back at the male Night Fury, the black slits in his eyes were no longer there, instead there were huge black globes, almost covering his entire eyes. I tilt my head and he copies me, that's when he made this weird noise, it sounded like a deep purr. After that I walk to the other end of the prison, actually I skipped over there.

I stole the key to Hiccup's cell form Dagur when he walked away. I walk quietly over to the cell, and open it, then shut and locked it. Hiccup was sitting in the corner, with his knee's to is chest, and looked down. There was a medal bar next to him on the ceiling, so I decided to climb up to the bar and hang upside down. "Hello Hiccup" I say, he looked up at me startled. "Oh, Hi Camicaze" he says. I didn't care if he called me Camicaze. "Is the boy Night Fury yours?" I ask, I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear what he has to say. "Yes, he's my best friend" he replies. "Is he Toothless?" I asked. "Yes" Hiccup answers. "How did you meet him?" I asked, I was curious and when I'm curious I will get what I want. He smiled at me, I love his smile, it's kind of... cute. "That's a long story" Hiccup says to me. "I've got time" I say while jumping down from the bar, sitting next to him. He smiles at me again. "This story starts when we still slayed dragons-

~About an Hour Later~

"And that's how I trained a dragon, gained a best friend, and lost my leg" Hiccup says. "Wow... that's unbelievable... but I still have so many questions" I say. **"Camicaze" **I hear Dagur shout. **"Coming" **I shout back, "I have to go... bye" I say. "Bye Cami" Hiccup replies. "Hey Hiccup?" I say, "yeah?" he says. "I... I won't let Dagur hurt your Night Furies" I say. Hiccup's eyes widen, and turn from a dull green to an sparkling emerald color, "thank you" he says quietly with a smile. I smile back and turn to leave. Before I leave the prison, I stopped to feed the Night Furies. I grab lots of fish and walk to the cells. I slide the fish in each cage. I don't know what I was thinking, but I put my hand in Toothless' cell and say "I heard your story Toothless, and don't worry I won't let Dagur hurt Hiccup." Toothless' eye pupils turn to huge black globes again and I giggle, it was so cute. Toothless did something I never thought would happen, he brought his head to my palm and let me pet him. It was amazing, I pulled my hand away, "do you trust me?" I ask and Toothless purr's. **"Cami" **shouts Dagur, **"alright" **I shout back, and run out of the prison.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello how are you people of this world! **

**Cece: Sapphire Roz does not own the world of httyd**

**Sapphire Roz: maybe I do!**

**Cece: no, no you don't **

**Sapphire Roz: yeah your right (I saw some people do this and I just had too plus I forgot to do the disclaimer. And Cece is a character that comes in later in the story and she's one of my favorites)**

**Dear:**

**Katrine Laclyon HTTYD: thanks for reading, yes I'm also disappointed about the short chapters but they will get longer as the story progresses. thanks for not giving up on it. again thank you :D**

**fernfury: thank you, you could probably tell I know nothing about the books. I'm not telling you what happens to Toothless, Hiccup, and Star ;P I update a lot and there will be more pairings with other character's and there is a reason why this story is called Before Luna, but I'm not telling ;P lol I hope you will continue reading :D**

Chapter 13- Dinner with Dagur  
Camicaze's POV

I walk into the house and slam the door. "What do you want" I say to Dagur. I'm the only viking in the known world that can speak to Dagur like that besides... (sigh) Hiccup. "It's time for dinner" he replies, "and do you know where my key went?" "I took it" I reply. "Why?" Dagur asks me. "Because I wanted it" I simply answer. We sit down at the table and eat (groan) Outcast food... again. Outcast food has the texture of gravel in a mush with stuff that looked and felt like dragon scales floating within the mush, I wouldn't be surprised if it was. It doesn't taste as bad as it sounds, if you get past the smell and texture. "I've noticed ever since you met Hiccup today your not your hyper and energetic self" says Dagur, "what's with that?" "I've noticed ever since you kidnapped Hiccup you've become more annoying, whats with that?" I snapped, "I'm not hungry anymore." I stand up and walked to my room. As I try to fall asleep, I catch myself thinking about Hiccup. It's something about him that I like. Maybe it's the fact that all the boys around my age are too afraid of Dagur to talk to me, but Hiccup... Hiccup's different. He's not afraid of Dagur, he even makes fun of him which not a lot of people can do without being killed or punished. I can't wait to see what he does during dragon killing training, but I bet 10 silver coins that it will be funny.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Telling our story to Camicaze felt good, it felt nice to let it all out. I still can't believe she's Dagur's sister, and she listened to the story! She's different... in a good way.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14- Truth about Dragons  
Camicaze's POV

"Let's try the Terrible Terror again" Dagur says. I joined Dagur's and Hiccup's training. The cage doors open slowly, and I see yellow eyes opening in the darkness. I tense but Hiccup looked calm and relaxed. Suddenly a little blue Terror with purple spikes along it's back shoots out of the cage and tackles Hiccup. **"Hiccup" **I shout worriedly, as soon as the Terror had Hiccup on the ground and sitting on top of him, he gives Hiccup a sloppy lick. All I hear is laughter, I see Hiccup pet the tiny dragon, and the little dragon kept licking his face till Hiccup's face was soaked with Terror saliva. I walk towards them, the Terror senses me approaching and growls, I stop in my tracks. Hiccup looks at me and smiles "come on, it's ok she won't hurt you" he says to me. I continue walking and sit down beside him. I extend my arm towards the dragon, she lets me pet her. She removes her snout from my hand and tackles me as I laugh my head off while stroking the small dragon. I see Dagur out of the corner of my eye, he looked very angry. He motioned someone to take the Terrible Terror from me. I sit up and hold her close, but a Berserker took her from my grasp. "What are you doing?" I ask, "what are you going to do with her?" Dagur smirks at me "it is going back in it's cage... bring out the Nadder" Dagur says

The Nadder's cage door opens slowly, finally some excitement. The startled dragon charges out of the cell, it looked around for us hoping for a meal. Hiccup slowly walks toward the Nadder, not in the blind spot. He walks slowly to the back to it's tail, the most dangerous place to be. Hiccup grabs the dragons tail and smooth the deadly spikes down. Once he finishes he walks to the front side of the dragon and stretches his arm out while looking away. The dragon was careful not knowing what the young and very thin boy could do, but it slowly stretches it's neck to allow the boy to pet him. I watched with a shocked face, I've never seen anything like that before. "Hey Cami, come here slowly" Hiccup says to me. Much to Dagur's displeasure, I listen to Hiccup and pet the Nadder, and it purred. I smile, but then the Nadder was taken back to his cage, lead by a few Berserkers and an Outcast. I turn to look at Hiccup but he's not there, I turn around completly and see Dagur dragging Hiccup to his cell. I quietly follow them and hear Dagur shouting, **"enough brother, I will break your relationship with those useless reptiles." **"Only I can call Toothless a useless reptile" Hiccup mutters. "What?" questions Dagur. "Nothing" defends Hiccup as Dagur walks away not seeing me.

I approach the cell and unlock it to talk to Hiccup. "Tell me about Berk" I demanded, I wanted to learn about where he came from. "Where to start?" he asks me. "How about... friends and family" I say. "Well... my mother died when I was young so I only had my father Stoick the Vast, but he never felt like family until we slayed the Red Death. Then there's Gobber, the blacksmith who was more of a father than my own father. Fishleg's was the only one nice to me throughout the years, he's really smart and loves to learn about dragons. Snotlout, my cousin, who is very annoying and tries to his on every girl he's ever met. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they-" I cut him off "they kind of have the same name as Buffnut, are they related?" I ask. "Can you keep a secret?" he asks me and I nod, "Tuffnut is Buffnut, that's the name he came up with when he was spying on the Island to get information on the Skrill, you know... that whole experience" he whispers. I burst out laughing, "he was hilarious, after you outsmarted Dagur again he talked about it for weeks, but he always talks about you 'Grrr Hiccup out smarted me again, ugh, ugh, ugh, Hiccup made me look like a fool, Hiccup this, Hiccup that'" I say imitating Dagur. Hiccup starts laughing, "are you going to continue?" I ask him. "Oh, uh, yeah... the twins destroy anything they can, and can be annoying, but sometimes funny, and they fight a lot, and when I say a lot I mean all the time. Then there's Astrid, she looks like you but her hair is in a braid, and has bangs covering one eye, and her hair is perfectly straight, and she's really tough" Hiccup says. "What about Toothless?" I ask. "He's my first best friend, he has multiple personalities so he's playful, nice, caring, very protective about me yet we always get kidnapped or something bad happens to us, he's scary to others, and is fierce, to me he's like the brother I've never had" he says, "speaking of brothers, why does Dagur always call me his brother?" I shrug "I have no idea, Dagur's stupid and very, very, strange... I think our parents dropped him on his head about 15 times and a few times down the stairs landing on his head on every step." Hiccup starts laughing "really?" "Yeah" I say, "that makes so much sense" Hiccup says and I start laughing. Then I stop laughing, "do you trust me?" I ask. He stops laughing, "I'm starting to, you've kept me company and I don't feel alone... It's great to have someone to talk to" Hiccup says. We stand up and I hug him, Hiccup was too shocked to do anything, a few second's later he hugs me back.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sapphire Roz: No reviews! Really!?**

**Cece: Well your not that good of an writer**

**Sapphire Roz: What. Did. You. Say?**

**Cece: Uhhh... Sapphire Roz does not own HTTYD**

**Sapphire Roz: That's what I thought (I just realized, Cece is suppose to be based off me and she is but when I do this I'm just getting in a fight with myself)**

Chapter 15- Son of Loki  
Astrid's POV

"What ever happened, I guarantee Dagur's behind it" I say to everyone in the academy. "I hope he's alright" Fishlegs says. "We're talking about Dagur here, he probably already killed Hiccup" Snotlout says. That was my breaking point, I punch Snotlout in his snot face. I hear the twins chuckling and I shoot them a glare, they started whistling like they didn't do anything. "The tracks were on the west side of the Island, so that means their on Berk which is not likely, or they went to Outcast Island" Fishlegs states. "How are we going to get there?" I ask. "Easy, use our dragons, duh" Snotlout responds. "No that will probably put Hiccup in more danger... we need a spy... someone who's done it before..." I say, "we need Buffnut." "Who's Buffnut... is he related to us?" Tuffnut asks. **"Your Buffnut" **I shout going berserk. "Oh, yeah... I remember, I also remember Ruff's excuse 'Outcast food gives me gas' heh heh... that was so lame" Tuff says as Fishlegs and Snotlout give them weirded out looks, and I just glare daggur's at the twins. "Ok here's the plan, we'll land at a ledge near the arena and 'Buffnut' will sneak in and free Hiccup, Toothless, and Star" I say. "We're going to have to wait, there's a bad storm coming, it's going to be here in less than an hour" Fishlegs warns. "Yep, he's the son of Loki alright" Snotlout says. I get angry at him, and punch his face again.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sapphire Roz: I might or might not own HTTYD**

**Cece: You don't own it!**

**Sapphire Roz: Oh yeah, well I own you and this is my story, so be nice... wait a minute, your suppose to be nice in this story**

**Cece: I may have changed that**

**Sapphire Roz: no you didn't **

**Cece: (sigh) yeah your right**

Chapter 16- Greetings  
Hiccup's POV

I was surprised when Camicaze hugged me, but I hug her back. She breaks the hug to leave. "Bye" she says, "bye" I reply. I eat my dinner, which is Outcast food, super gross. I feel the cold winds coming in the cell from the storm, so I cuddle up in the unbelievably soft blankets that Cami brought me. I fall asleep quickly.

"Hey, Hiccup... Hiccup... **wake up!**" shouts Camicaze. **"Gah" **I scream in surprise. "Sorry" she says. "That's ok... why'd you wake me so early, it's dawn" I ask yawning. "Dagur has some chiefing business to do" she replies, "so no dragon killing training today." "That's what you woke me up for?" I ask. "No... no it's a special surprise for you since Dagur's busy and all" she says excitedly. "What is it?" I ask surprised. "You'll see" Cami replies. She walk's into my cell, blindfolds me, and leads me somewhere. I hear her open a cage door and I gulp. "Shhh" she whispers to someone, but who? Camicaze takes my blindfold off, and I blink a few times to adjust my eyes. When I could actually see something, I see huge luminescent forest green eyes staring at me in disbelief. "T-Toothless?" I ask reaching my hand out. The green eyes widen and shoves his snout in my hand, then he tackles me. I start laughing, "Toothless... I missed you so much bud... now get off of me you useless reptile before you crush me" I say. Toothless picks himself up, as soon as I get up he shoots a bright blue plasma blast at me. **"Hey" **I shout as he tackles me again, giving me a bath in his slime. "Oh... that's gross" I say, and I hear Camicaze laughing. Toothless gets up and walks over to her. "Uhh... good dragon... nice dragon" she says as she backs up into the closed cell door. I start laughing, "hold your hand out" I say. "Ok" Cami says nervously as she reaches out. Toothless quickly closes the gap between her hand and his snout. I watch Cami tense at the feeling of Toothless' snout in her hand. I sigh and sit down. Toothless comes over to me and curl's around me in an enclosed circle. I pat the ground next to me, "hey Camicaze, come sit down" I say. She walks slowly to us and sits down next to me and relaxes. "That was amazing... I could feel your bond with him and his bond with you, it was strong" Camicaze comments. "Maybe you could feel that someday, your own bond with a dragon" I say as I scratch Toothless behind his ears. While I scratch, his ears would lightly twitch. "What kind of adventures have you had with Toothless?" Cami asks me. "Many actually, but there was this one time..."

**~About the Entire Day Later~**

"Wow... that sounds amazing... **Oh no, **we need to hurry if you want to say hi to the girl Fury" Camicaze says as we get up. Cami grabs my hand and leads me to the cell door. I feel something grab my tunic and I turn to see Toothless holding on tight, growling at Cami. "No Toothless, I promise to see you soon" I say and Toothless lets my tunic go. We walk out of the cell and stop to say hello to Star by putting my hand in the cell and pet her. Camicaze and I go to my cell and she locks me in. "Good night" she says. "Good night" I reply falling asleep.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Sapphire Roz: I would like some more reviews please**

**Cece: Yes... yes you would**

**Sapphire Roz: Is that suppose to be mean?**

**Cece: I don't know, you tell me**

**Sapphire Roz: I really need to stop fighting with myself**

**Dear:**

**Katrine Laclyon HTTYD: lol! Trust me this chapter will be awesome.**

**fernfury: Yay, I'm happy about that too! You could be right about Cami and Hiccup and Astrid, but I'm not telling. You have to read to find out. And that is so funny, what story? And there is a reason I chose Roz in my name, it's the nickname of my middle name and I chose Sapphire because if I had a dragon I would name her Sapphire 3**

Chapter 17- Buffnut's Back  
Tuffnut's POV

We all meet in the academy to go to Outcast Island to... to... to rescue Hiccup, I think. Once we all get there, we fly to Outcast Island. We land on the same ledge as before when we were trying to take the Skrill back. "Hey look, it's my bettle tree" I exclaim. "Shh" they all whisper to me. "Get down there and don't screw this up" Astrid tells me. I walk down to the arena, but I bump into Dagur, who was with this pretty girl, before I get there.

* * *

Camicaze's POV

As we were walking, Dagur tells me about how horrible his progress is with Hiccup is, even though I was there. Hiccup managed to tame a Monstrous Nightmare by slamming it's head to the ground with great strength from Thor knows where. Someone bump's into Dagur, "hey watch it... Buffnut?!" Dagur says. "Oh, um, hi... I haven't seen you in a while" Buffnut replies. "Yes it has been a while... tell me a new poem" Dagur commands. "Oh, uh, ok... Dagur's great, he gives his foes a good shake, when Berk see's him coming, they go a running" Buffnut says slowly. "That was great" Dagur says. "Hey, uh, Dagur, I could show Tu-Buffnut around for you" I say. "Ok, you go do that" Dagur says turning around. "Listen Tuffnut, I know where Hiccup is, by the way my name's Camicaze" I say. "How do you know my name?" he asks me. "No time to explain, I have the key to the cell, I'll help you" I say as I take his hand and start running to the prison.

"Ok, wait here" I say to Tuffnut, "oh Hiccup." "You woke me up again" he tells me. "I know, but I have another surprise for you" I say. "Are we going to see Toothless and Star?" Hiccup asks me. "Well not exactly, but it's something better" I say. "I can't imagine anything better" he says. "I think you will like it... hey come here" I say to Tuffnut. "Hey Hiccup" he says, coming out of the shadows. "Tuff?!" Hiccup exclaims as I unlock the door and Hiccup walk out. "What? did you think we would leave you here" Tuff says. "We have to hurry and free the Furies before Dagur comes back" I say as we run to the direction of the Furies cell's. I unlock them both quickly, and in seconds the Furies were free. "Come on there's a tunnel we can go through, Dagur won't see you there" I say as I run towards the opening of the tunnel when suddenly someone grabs me. I don't feel the ground anymore, I look to see I'm behind Hiccup on Toothless' back. I look over and see Tuffnut on Star's back, and we fly toward's and through the tunnel. We land outside of the tunnel and I get off of Toothless, "Hiccup I have one favor to ask of you" I say. "What is it?" he asks me. "Please take me with you, I can't stand living here, eating Outcast food, and My brother anymore... I want to live on Berk" I say. He looked shocked, is it really that shocking, "are you sure?" he asks me and I nod. "Ok, your coming with us" Hiccup says as he grabs me, pulling me up on Toothless' back. "Hold on tight, you too Tuff Night Furies are faster than a Zippleback" he warns. Then we take off faster than the wind itself. I look down during the entire flight, once we land I look up and see several teens each on a dragon. "Took you long enough" a blonde haired girl says. "Well we're here aren't we Astrid" Tuffnut snapped, Astrid just growls under her breath. "Hey Hiccup who's that?" a boy with dark hair asks. "Snotlout, this is Camicaze, Dagur's little sister" he answers saying the last part quietly. "What was that?" Astrid asks. "Dagur's little sister" Hiccup responds and everyone gasps. "Yeah, yeah, I know you don't trust me because I'm Dagur's little sister" I say. "Don't worry, you can trust Cami" Hiccup says, "and how would you know?" questions Astrid. "I know because over the past couple of days I was in that cell, I've gotten to know her, and she cant stand her brother, Cami's running away" Hiccup defends. "Anyways, these are my friends Astrid with Stormfly, Fishlegs with Meatlug, Ruff and Tuff with Barf and Belch, and Snotlout with Hookfang" Hiccup introduces. "Nice to meet you all" I say politely. "Hey babe, you want to ride on a real dragon with an amazing and powerful dragon trainer?" Snotlout asks in a flirtatious way. "N-no thank you, I'm... I'm good here... on Tootless" I say, I hated being polite to him, I wanted to punch his face so he'll be uglier, although I'm not sure if that's possible, but I had to make a good first impression. I hear him mumble to himself "Hiccup gets all the cute ones," I silently growl under my breath. We take off flying towards Berk, towards my new home, toward my new life.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Sapphire Roz: hello I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating on Thursday, but like I said before Thursday's are very busy for me. (when typed in italics that means singing)**

**Cece: yes, yes you are, and you should be sorry**

**Sapphire Roz: you know what I'm going to replace you**

**Cece: WHAT?! you cant do-**

**Sapphire Roz: JK**

**Cece: (sigh with relief) Sapphire Roz does not own HTTYD**

**Dear:**

**Telron: thank you! I'm glad you think it's funny I try my best but it always end up as a fail (sigh)**

**fernfury: IKR! Snot is hilarious. You're right about that Dagur will not be happy. You might be right about Astrid. Thank you I'm proud of that chapter myself. I looked at the summery of Freedom of All Things, it sound awesome I'll have to read it soon. Yay, I'm the King of Darkness (I'm a girl though... oh well I don't care, I'm the King of Darkness!) lol**

**Guest: thanks for the compliments! They really help me. Don't worry the chapters will get longer as the story progresses **

Chapter 18- Welcome to Berk  
Hiccup's POV

After about an hour of flying, we land on Berk. Camicaze finally let's her tight grip around my waist go. "Cami, welcome to Berk" I say as I gesture with both hands towards the village. "Already better than Outcast Island, and the Berserker Island" Cami says. "Hey guys, I'm going to show Cami around" I say. "Ok but you night want to talk to your dad first" Astrid responds. "I will" I say as I turn around, and star walking towards the village with Cami, Toothless, and Star in tow. "There's the Great Hall, the market place, and the forge. Also known as the dragon dentistry... Hi Gobber" I guide. "Hello there lad, welcome back, who's that with ya?" Gobber asks. "Gobber, Camicaze, Camicaze, Gobber" I say. "Nice to meet ya lass" Gobber says. "Same here" Cami replies. "I have to go talk to my dad, see you later Gobber" I say. "Bye laddie, I got to get back to work... _I got my axe, I got my mace, I love my wife with the ugly face, I'm a viking through and through..." _Gobber sings as we walk away. We walk up the steps leading to my house, and open the door. "Hi dad" I say as we step into the house. "Hiccup, yer alright! where were ya lad?" he asks me sounding very concerned. "You know the usual, Outcast Island with Dagur" I reply. Dad sighs, looks up, and hugs me. He finally noticed that someone else was in the room. "Hiccup, care to explain?" he asks me. "Uh, dad this is Camicaze from the Berserker tribe, also Dagur's little sister" I explain. "I ran away, I couldn't stand Dagur anymore" Cami says. "Well anyone who can't stand Dagur is welcome here, Hiccup you can-" dad starts but Cami interrupts. "Wait, don't I need permission from the Chief to stay here?" she asks. "I am the Chief" my dad says. "But that means... you are... Hiccup you never told me your dads the Chief, or that your the heir of a tribe" Camicaze says shocked. I rub the back of my neck, "yeah well I don't... I don't like to brag about it" I say, "what were you saying dad?" "Right, Hiccup she can stay with us, she'll stay in the extra room, and here's some silver coins for clothing and other things she'll need" Stoick says. "Thank you" Cami says, "your welcome lass, now I have to go, Hiccup please be on this island when I get back" my dad says. "I'll try my best" I say sarcastically as my dad just leaves. I show Cami around the house which didn't take long. We walk to the market to buy Cami some supplies. Camicaze and I put her supplies in her room at my house.

I take her to the Dragon Training Academy. "If your going to live on Berk, you need a dragon, almost everybody here has one" I say to Cami as the twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid come in. "Everyone, for today's lesson you are going to describe each of your dragons characteristics" I say to the group, "Astrid why don't you go first." Astrid steps forward with Stormfly, "the Nadder is smart, quick, light on their feet, and are very loyal, and proud creatures, their best weapon is shooting spikes from their tail." "I'll go next," Snotlout says stepping forwad whith Hookfang. "Nightmares are strong, fast, and have lot's of pride, best weapon would be setting themselves on fire" Snotlout says as he flicks Hookfang on the snout, and he flamed up with anger, but then calmed down. The twins went next, "Zipplebacks are good at destroying things" Ruff says. "That's all your going to say?" I ask, "yep" Tuff answers. "Oh gods... ok one head produces gas from it's mouth and the other lights it" I say. Fishlegs with Meatlug go next, "Gronkles are sweet, caring, and loving, they like to cuddle and the best weapon would be either her tail or her lava blast." I go next, "Night Furies are intelligent, very strong, they are the most powerful dragon. Night Furies are known for their speed and plasma blasts plus they never miss their target" I say. After I finish Toothless walks over and licks me till I was soaked in dragon saliva. "Again?! This is the hundreth time you've done this" I say to him, and he just purrs like he was laughing at me. "Oh you think this is funny" I say, "useless reptile" I whisper. Unfortunately Toothless hear me, he tackles me and lays on top of me. "Ha ha, very funny now get off of me you lazy bag of scales" I say. Toothless lets me up and walks away towards Star. As Toothless walks past me he whack's me in the head with his tail. "Ow" I say while rubbing the back of my head. The group of teens all laugh at our 'loving brotherly' moment.

**I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. Trust me you all will love it!**

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Cece: Sapphire Roz does not own HTTYD**

**Sapphire Roz: I will someday **

**Hiccup: What?**

**Sapphire Roz: NOTHING! on with my story**

**Dear:**

**Telron: thank you. thanks again, there's going to be more Toothless moments like that. And your forgetting about a certain Night Fury. **

**fernfury: I know which dragon. Star or a Nadder? Are you sure about that? I'm glad Cami's accepted too. You know already, I have no life I update all the time ;D**

Chapter 19- Which Dragon  
Camicaze's POV

After Toothless slapped Hiccup with his tail, I started laughing with everyone else, it was cute and funny. "Do they always do this" I ask Astrid, "not all the time, but when they do it's always funny" she replies. "Camicaze, we're going to find your dragon" Hiccup says to me. I smile, I'm glad they're helping me find my perfect dragon. "The dragons are already trained, well most of them, all you have to do is approach it, if it's your perfect dragon it will bow it's head so you can ride" Hiccup explains to me, I nod. Hiccup calls the other dragons with his dragon calls. Which dragon should I approach? I decided to approach the Nadder, he sniffed me and walked away. Next I went up to a Gronkle, she did the same thing. I tried the Zippleback next, they walked away. I was losing hope, so I went to the last dragon, besides the Terrible Terror, the Nightmare. I walked up to her and held my hand out. The Nightmare sniffed my hand and thought for a moment. After seconds that felt like minutes, the dragon made a decision, attack. She trapped me between her claws, and I shrieked. I held my hands over my face like a shield, waiting for the worse to happen, but I held in a scream, I was going to face this with bravery, pride, and strength. Suddenly I see a bright blue blast. I put my hands down all the way and see a black dragon protecting me. I look at Hiccup who had a shocked expression on his face. I turn my head and see Toothless in an attack position with a shocked expression. If Toothless is there then Star must be protecting me, but why? The dragons stop fighting, and the Nightmare runs away, Star just glares at the exit the Nightmare used. Hiccup walks over to me, "well... I think we found your dragon" he says as he offers his hand to help me up. "Please don't say the Nightmare, she's not exactly my favorite so far" I say. Hiccup starts laughing, "no, no, it's Star... she protected you, she's your perfect dragon" Hiccup replies. I could not believe it I would be getting a Night Fury, the rarest dragon of all, and I have the best teacher ever... Hiccup. Best day of my life.

* * *

Star's POV

I saw that blonde haired girl approach each dragon. When I saw her shriek under the claws of the female Monstrous Nightmare, something snapped. I shoot the Nightmare as Toothless was about to help, but I got there quicker. **'Do not harm her' **I shout. 'I do what I want' she replies. We fight for a few minutes, then that coward ran away. I glared at the exit and imagine it exploding as she runs threw. I see Hiccup help that girl, so I walk over to Toothless. He looked shocked, 'what?' I ask. 'You got there quicker than me, how?' he says. 'I felt this emotion and I had to help her' I say. ' Did you feel protective towards Camicaze?' Toothless asks me. 'Yes' I answer, 'she's your human' he tells me. I could not believe it, 'my human?' I ask quietly and Toothless just nod's. 'Listen, their talking about you' he says, so I listen to the humans speak. "No, no, it's Star... she protected you, she's your perfect dragon" I hear Hiccup say. Camicaze just looks surprised and happy. I walk over to Camicaze, waiting for her to do something. She slowly reaches out and looks away. I press my snout gently in the palm of her hand, and instantly felt a bond, it was strong, very powerful. She puts her hand down and looks at me with a shocked face. I was shocked as well, this amazing human is my human. I have a human, I was so happy that I tackled her and licked her till she was soaked. While I was licking Camicaze, she was giggling nonstop. I finally let her up and I notice Snotlout walking towards her. "Hey babe, now that you got a dragon we can go for a sunset ride together, what do you say?" he says. Cami punches him in the face and since my human doesn't like him I don't like him, so I shoot a small, not so powerful plasma blast at him. Snotlout fly's in the air from the small blast and falls face first in the rock flooring. I grin in pleasure, Camicaze laughs. I love her laugh, I wanted her to laugh longer. I grabbed her legs and held her upside down with my tail. Once Cami's face turned red from the blood flow and from laughing, I set her down gently on her feet. Once the world stopped spinning for her, she gave me a hug. "Like I said, your perfect dragon" Hiccup says, "Cami you start training tomarrow."

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Sapphire Roz: before you say any thing yes I know this chapter is like really short.**

**Cece: curse you for this**

**Sapphire Roz: shut up**

**Cece: Sapphire Roz does not own HTTYD**

Chapter 20- Dagur  
Dagur's POV

"Sir, the prisoner and his two dragons are gone" an Outcast soilder tells me. I get angry, "Hiccup will be captured again, but instead of training him, I will make him watch me kill his Night Fury" I vowed with an evil laugh. "Your sister is also missing" another soilder says. "Camicaze" I say with a sad voice, I could almost feel Cami punch me when I said her full name. **"Hiccup, I will kill you for this" **I yell.

**So tell me do you like my little skit's at the top? please tell me!**

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Sapphire Roz: I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner, my laptop did not save this chapter so I had to retype it. (electronics hate me)**

**Cece: Hey am I going to be in this story soon**

**Sapphire Roz: you'll come when I put you in**

**Cece: (sigh) ok... Sapphire Roz does not own HTTYD... yet**

**Hiccup: you will never own HTTYD**

**Sapphire Roz: fine but I control this story**

**Dear:**

**Telron: How could you forget about Star? she's like the main character... maybe **

**fernfury: I'm also very happy about Star and Cami... Yay!**

Chapter 21- Games  
Camicazes POV

I wake up in the extra bedroom in the Haddock house. As I open my eyes I see two bright, loving, teal eyes staring at me. I get out of bed and hug Star's snout. We were both very excited for training that we woke up before Toothless, Hiccup, and Hiccup's father. "I'm going to make them a nice breakfast to thank them for their hospitality" I say to Star. She coo's in agreement. We go downstairs and I ask Star to light the fire. I search for all the items I would need. As the food is almost finished, I hear all three boys come down. "Morning Cami, what are you doing?" Hiccup asks as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. "I'm making breakfast to thank you for your hospitality, it's a traditional Berserker meal... I didn't know what you usually eat so I just made this" I answer gesturing to the food. I grab three plates and load them with food, and set them at the table to eat. "Smells good lass" Stoick says as he eats his meal. Once we finish I take the plates and put them in a bucket to wash later. "Thanks for the meal Cami" Hiccup says, "now let's start training."

We walk to the academy since I couldn't fly on Star yet. Everybody got to the academy before us. "How about we start with a Night Fury bonding game" Hiccup says. "Stand here, Toothless please shoot at one end of that branch... good, now Star draw something surrounding Cami" Hiccup commands. "All you have to do is get out without touching the lines" he instructs me. I did exactly what Hiccup said, I felt like I was dancing. Once I get to the end, I turn around and see Star behind me, she gives me a huge lick. My cloth's are dripping with saliva, I tried to wipe it off but of course its sticky. "Ewww... Star why would you do that?" I ask, eventually I get the saliva off of me but it took a while. I could tell my friends, if we are friends, were holding in their laughter. I see Hiccup whisper something to Star, whatever he said it made Star's ears perk. She walks up to me and gives me a huge lick again. I am soaked again, I look at Hiccup who was smirking at me. **"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, your so dead" **I shout, his expression changed from cockiness to true horror. I charge at him and he runs, "Toothless help me... please" he pleads. Toothless gives him a look that said you brought this on yourself. "Seriously Toothless" Hiccup says, as he said that he made the horrible mistake of stopping. Once he realized his mistake it was too late, I tackled him to the ground. For revenge I picked him up to his feet and gave him a huge hug so he'll be soaked with Night Fury spit. "Gross" Hiccup says as he tries to wipe the dragon saliva off. We all laugh including the dragons, after about 30 seconds Hiccup laughs too. "We need to make your saddle for Star, it should be done soon" Hiccup says signaling the end of class.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Sapphire Roz: Hey! I have returned to update**

**Cece: Go back in the shadows where you belong**

**Sapphire Roz: What happened to you! You are supposed to be really nice in this story?**

**Cece: Ok, I'll be nice now**

**Sapphire Roz: Thank you, and I do not own HTTYD if I did I would probably make this a movie**

**Dear:**

**Telron: Thank you. I think you will like this chapter if you liked the previous one. I do understand, I'm actually doing that too, but I don't really forget often.**

**On with the story and please review, I don't care if you put down one word I just really want reviews!**

Chapter 22- Mates, Saddles, and Secrets  
Star's POV

At the end of the training class, Toothless take's me to someplace he call's the Cove. He tells me that this is where he met Hiccup. We watch the sunset together. 'Hey Star?' Toothless asks, 'yeah?' I ask back. 'You... you remember that night I was asking you a question but you didn't hear it?' he asks me. 'Yeah' I reply, he gulps 'will you do the honor of being my mate?' Toothless asks me with his eyes closed. I was shocked at first, 'yes' I say cuddling next to him and we spend the night in the Cove.

I feel something of someone nuzzle me. 'Leave me alone' I say gently pushing them away. 'Come on Star, get up, Hiccup and Camicaze will be worried' Toothless says. I sigh 'ok lets go' I say as I get up and we run through the forest.

Once we get to Hiccup's house, we crawl through the windows, into our humans rooms and lied down. Camicaze yawns and stretches her arms. "Good morning Star" she says, I reply with a purr.

We walk to the academy to train again. Hiccup is holding something behind his back when he is holding something behind his back when he walks in with Toothless. "Hey Camicaze" he says, "yeah" Cami replies turning to him. "I got something for you" Hiccup says as he holds up a beautiful gold colored saddle. It looked just like gold the way it shined in the sun, down in the left corner engraved in the saddle was 'CAMI.' It was beautiful, I can't that Hiccup made this for us. I believe I know his little secret. 'Toothless' I called as I run over to him. 'Yes, what is it?' he asks me. 'Does Hiccup like Camicaze?' I ask, I'm pretty sure he does but I wanted to make sure. 'Well it usually takes him longer to make a saddle and he does talk about her a bit' Toothless replies. I giggle, 'I'm pretty sure Cami likes Hiccup, see' I reply as I look at the humans. Hiccup hands Cami the saddle, she takes it and holds it up to admire the sunlight on it making the saddle shine like gold. Cami hugs Hiccup, and he hugs her back. They break the hug and Cami gives Hiccup a quick and gentle kiss on his cheek. Camicaze walks over to me to make sure the beautiful saddle would fit. As she puts it on Cami had a bright pink color on her cheeks as well as Hiccup. Toothless and I smirk pretty much reading each others mind, we were going to make this fun. Hiccup tries to go to some other part of the academy pretending to do something. Toothless walks over to him and uses his mouth to pick him up using the collar of his tunic. "Toothless put me down" Hiccup commands. Toothless walks close to Camicaze, who didn't notice what was happening, and drop's Hiccup on the ground. I turn Cami around and give her a little push. Camicaze stumbles and fell right on top of Hiccup. Their cheeks burn a bright red, they glare at us while we give them innocent looks. They scramble to get up. Hiccup rub's the back of his neck nervously, "sooo... do-do you want to test that saddle?" Hiccup says. "Ok" Cami says excitedly as she hops on my back. Finally I get to share with my human the joy and freedom of flight. Camicaze puts on her harness that came with the saddle. Once we took off I flew slowly for Camicaze, when she got used to flying I started racing Toothless. 'You'll never beat me Love remember, 'your the fastest Night Fury on Dragons Rock'' Toothless says mimicking me. I blushed when he called me Love, so I decided to cheat. I flew near him and pressed my snout gently against the side of his snout, 'love you and one more thing... eat my clouds' I say. The affection I gave Toothless left him shocked, and I won the race. When we both landed at the finish mark, Toothless ran up to me and said 'you cheated Love and... I love you too.' Toothless smirked at me and pressed his snout to my cheek. I hear the humans laugh at how adorable we are. After all of that we fly back to Berk.

**Next chapter will have some action in it!**

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Sapphire Roz: Hi! I know all of you might like this chapter, lets just say there's a lot of Dagur in this story**

**Cece: Dagur! I hate him!**

**Sapphire Roz: Me too! But we are the same person sooo...**

**Cece: Your right, Sapphire Roz does not own HTTYD**

**Dear:**

**Telron: Thank you. I'm happy as well that Toothless found love (sigh). **

**fernfury: IKR! I find the couple's audoriable too!**

Chapter 23- Captured  
Camicaze's POV

~A Few Month's Later~

Star and I fly over the ocean at full speed, we're still not as fast as Hiccup and Toothless, but we're pretty close. We found out that Toothless and Star are mates and are going to have eggs soon. Hiccup and I... well I still like him and I think he likes me. Toothless and Star must know because they try to ditch us or get us to bump into each other, which is always funny and a little bit annoying. I found out that Hiccup and Astrid are just really good friends. And nothing has changed between Snotlout and I, he still hits on me and I just punch him. All the academy riders trust's me now and I'm glad I left my brother.

Once we see an island we land because Star's getting tired. After resting for a few minutes we get ready to leave, but as Star is about to take off a bola wraps itself around us. I have a pretty good idea who shot it. "Hi Dagur" I say looking up at him. I was worried, I knew he'd never hurt me but I can't say the same for Star. He laugh's his crazy and weird laugh, it's kind of creepy if your not used to it, but I'm used to it. "Hello Cami, i was expecting Hiccup but I'll take you instead" Dagur replies as a few of his men drag us to the ship. God's I hate Dagur. As soon as the Berserkers put Star and I on the ship, we sail to Outcast Island.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Sapphire Roz: I am soooo sorry for not updating for the last few days! I'v been really busy**

**Cece: yeah yeah yeah, just get this story started!**

**Sapphire Roz: well someones really impatient today**

**Cece: yep, Sapphire Roz does not own HTTYD. If she did she would make me a character in the movie**

**Dear:**

**the dragon: I hate Dagur too! I agree he is an idiot! Glad you love Star and Night/Toothless (I know I'm great at coming up with names, naming a Night Fury Night and Dark) If your talking about Dark he probably won't come up anymore in this story but I plan on making a sequel! YEAH!**

**fernfury: I hate him too, but yet I like him. He's an awesome villan in the series! Alvin better not have killed him! Because who's going to kidnap Hiccup? BTW I forgot to thank you for adding my story to your community! THANK YOU!**

**Telron: I would love to meet someone in real life that's like Dagur! How will Hiccup rescue Cami? You should keep reading to find out!**

Chapter 24- New Friends  
Camicaze's POV

Once we get to Outcast Island, I was put in a cell right next to Star. "So now you ride a Night Fury, what else do you have in common with Hiccup?" Dagur asks, "Do you like him?" I blush "I... um... **No" **I shout. Dagur smirks, oh great now he knows my secret. Well it's not really a secret the only ones that are oblivious to it is Hiccup, and Snotlout unfortunately. "So you left me to chase some hopeless and weak crush" Dagur said acting crushed. Dagur walks away to do his cheifing. In Star's cell I hear a grunt and a loud bang. I look over and see a round object over by Star. She has layed her egg in an Outcast prison. There's something weird, Star only layed only one egg instead of over five, maybe that's why Night Furies are rare. Star curls up next to the beautiful designed black and white egg, to keep it warm and protect it.

The next day I was losing hope that Hiccup would come to save Star and I. "Dagur, I hate everybody on this stupid Island, I hate people I've never met, but you... your a different story... your on the top of my hatred list" says a girl with dark animal hide clothing and many, many spikes. She wears more than Astrid times ten! I could tell already that she was aggressive, and well... hates everything by the sound of her voice."Please Dagur... let us go, we were just having a little fun, plus we always escape" said another girl in a bright orange tunic with a heart on fire picture on it with grey leggings. I could tell that she might be nicer. "I'll assure you, you won't get away again" Dagur says as he locks them in a cell across from me. I see Dagur's men drag two large objects to a cell across from Star. As Dagur walks away both the young girls shout **"Dagur the Dumberest" **and they started laughing. They're crazy and weird, I could tell already. "What are you laughing about your trapped" I say, they look at me finally noticing that I was there. "This is like the hundredth time he captured us" says the girl in the orange tunic, "I'm Ceceus, but you can call me Cece, and this is Canine." Canine just leans against the prison walls and growls while glaring at me. "What did I do?" I ask, "I hate people, besides Cece" Canine replies. "Anyways... what are you in for?" Cece asks me. "My brother is Dagur so I ran away, went to Berk, got a Night Fury named Star, and lived happily ever after until now" I explain, "how about you?" "Making fun of Dagur, just like the last hundred times we got caught" Canine explains. "Wait a minute, you have a Night Fury too?! I thought Sapphire was the only one" Cece says turning to me. "You have a Night Fury too?! I thought Star and Toothless were the only ones and a soon to be hatchling" I reply, "do you both ride dragons?" "Yeah, me a Night Fury with blue eyes named Sapphire, and Canine a Death Fury named Shadow with golden eyes" Cece explained. "Yeah Shadow could kill you if I command him, hence the name Death Fury" Canine says. "Are you threatening me?" I ask with anger in my voice. "I don't know you tell me" Canine replies. I growl under my breath, "you wanna go blondie?" Canine says. "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop picking fights with people" Cece says, and Canine growls like a dog. We hear a couple of growls from a cell next to Cece and Canine's cell. "Sapphire, Shadow are you alright?" Cece asks their dragons. I hear a sweet purr and a low growl. Cece and Canine sigh with relief. "How are we going to get out this time?" asks Cece. "Oh, I could kill the guards... or-or I could-" Canine says excitedly until she was interrupted, "no killing Canine... do you have anything else?" Cece asks. Canine grumbles, "your boring" she mutters. "Are you two friends?" I ask, "only the best of friends" Cece says hugging Canine. "Yeah, not a hugger" Canine says as Cece lets her go. "Yeah but I am, plus I know it annoy's you" Ceceus says as she hugs Canine again. Canine growls, "but you two are complete opposites, your nice and no offense but your not so nice" I say gesturing to Ceceus then Canine. "None taken" Canine says. "Well Canine was the only girl my age in our old village so we learned to get along, one day we ran away and we net two dragons along the way... I hide behind a tree but Canine stayed out to protect us, Death Fury roars and she growls at him, then we all became friends and and that's how we became the best of friends" Cece explains and Canine growls for no reason. "Why do you growl all the time?" I ask. "Free country" Canine replies, "what's a 'Free country'?" I ask. "Gods, you ask a lot of questions" Canine replies. "Well sorry, but I'm cerious, and when I hear about something new I will get the information I want" I reply. Canine chuckles, "I'm starting to like you" she says. **  
**

**Here's a little description of the new characters**

**Ceceus/Cece:  
Outfit: Orange tunic with a heart on fire printed on the front, long bright tunic, grey leggings, light brown boots, dark brown curly/wavy hair with some natural blond hightlights, some light freckles mostly on nose, light brown eyes, tanish skin  
Personality: Sweet, nice, always positive, happy, smart, immature  
Bag: (In my story the two girls have bags) Black with over shoulder strap, says Sapphire, has a heart below the words,  
Items inside of bag: Warriors books, dagger, smoked fish (for dragons), and hair bands**

**Dragon: Sapphire- the sweetest Night Fury in the known world, also graceful, has eyes the color of sapphire jewels**

**Canine:  
Outfit: Dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, pale, animal skin clothing  
Personality: Hates everything, smart, immature, sometimes nice, growls like a dog  
Bag: Black with over shoulder strap, says Deal with it  
Items inside of bag: Knifes, all sorts of weapons, animal skins, meat  
**

**Dragon: Shadow- annoyed and bad to the bone Death Fury**

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Sapphire Roz: sorry for not updating**

**Cece: oh well, I'm sure our fans will forgive you... Maybe**

**Sapphire Roz: gee, thanks a lot!**

**Cece: your welcome, now get this story started! I love this chapter!**

**Sapphire Roz: fine, I do not own HTTYD!**

**Dear:**

**Telron: lol! your bro sounds funny! If he was my bro I'd make him mad all the time! Also great prediction the girls might cause some mayhem lol!**

**furnfury: who's Cecelia? Did you mean Ceceus? Canine is based off of my friend at school, she's awesome! Yes that is a lot of questions, but unfortunately I have to let the story tell you all the answers ;( oh well, you will get the answers soon, hopefully!**

Chapter 25- Love Dragons

Stars POV

*Dagur drags prisoners and their dragons to cells, their dragons start to wake up*

'Uhg... What happened' a female Night Fury with sparkling blue eyes asks. 'Remember... Dagur' the other dragon says, I wasn't sure of what kind of dragon he was but he looked like a Night Fury with many spikes and about two times the size of us, he also had piercing golden eyeS that could stare into your soul. They were full of hatred, but soft and caring towards the other Night Fury. Now the dragoness' eyes were the color of sapphire jewels, a shade of dark blue that was dark yet bright almost glowing against the dark cell. Her eyes were full of love and compassion towards everything. 'Oh, right' she says. The dragon with her started growling, 'who are you?' He demanded. 'Star' I reply, 'hello Star, I'm Sapphire and this is Shadow, are you a Night Fury?' Sapphire asks. 'Yes' I answer, 'thats awesome! I thought I was the only one left,tell me are there any more?' she asked. Boy was she ever curious? 'Yeah, there's my mate Toothless and my egg that will probably hatch tomorrow' I reply. 'Your mate is Toothless... The Red Death slayer?' Sapphire asks, shocked. 'Yeah' I answer. Shadow growls 'Toothless uh, I hate him already.' I growl back at him. 'Stop hating other dragons' Sapphire says soothingly. 'I hate everybody' he replies. 'Ouch' Sapphire says teasingly. 'I don't hate you, I... I...' Shadow says. 'I what?' Sapphire Asks sweetly. Shadow sighs, 'I love you.' 'Awww, I love you too, you know under all those spikes you do have a heart' Sapphire says going under Shadows outstretched wing. He lyes his wing over her back and rolls his eyes at Sapphires remark.

"Sapphire, Shadow are you alright?" A human with brown curly hair and an orange tunic asks. They both purr, well Shadow sounded like he was growling. I hear sighs from the dark and spiked dressed girl and the bright dressed girl, I could guess who's human was who's. 'Ok that's cute and all but how are we going to get out of here?' I ask. The two love dragons step away from each other, Shadow folds his wing to his body and growls at me, while Sapphire looks at the ground in embarrassment. I felt bad for ruining their moment, but I really want to get out of here. 'Oh, I could eat the guards, or I could shove their heads up their-'

'Or we could do what Toothless did, act like we're dead' I interrupted Shadow.

'I'd rather die than act weak' Shadow responds. Sapphire snorts in laughter, 'thwarts true.' Sapphire yawns, 'maybe you should get some sleep, I'll stay up to protect us' Shadow says. Sapphire nods and curls up against him, asleep.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_

**A Death Fury is twice the size of a Night Fury and his ear flaps are pointy. And his fail fin looks ripped up but it's supposed to be that way. No Shadow does not have spikes like a Nadder!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sapphire Roz: hey everyfan! I think your all going to love this chapter!**

**Cece: why?**

**Sapphire Roz: you know why! I don't own HTTYD... Yet!**

**Dear:**

**Telron: lol that's hilarious! Now I want to get him mad!**

**abadaba: aww... Your great too, I love it when people review! I'm sorry but this won't be a hiccstrid story this is a camiccup... Or a hicccaze story. Please keep reading, you might like it.**

**kaiismyboyfriend: yes! At least in this story. It is awesome, a big mean tough Death Fury with a sweet and gentle Night Fury, how cute!**

**TigerWolf12: thank you so much! I'm so glad you could read my story! Please update yours soon!**

Chapter26- Makeover**  
**

Hiccups POV

*the next day*

Toothless and I come to the academy late for the first time."Hiccup your late, why?" Astrid asks me as soon as Toothless and I run through the entrance. "Has anybody seen Camicaze?" I asked ignoring Astrids question, "she didn't return last night." "I did, she said something about going to Dragon Island" Snotlout says. "You would know, your always hitting on her every second even though she's not interested" Ruff says, bored. "She's interested, she's just playing hard to get" Snotlout says quietly. "Wait, did you say Dragon Island?" Astrid asks Snotlout, "yeah" he replies. "I've got a bad feeling about this" I say. "Uh... Why?" Tuffnut asks me stupidly. I sigh "Dagur could have kidnapped her like he did to me" I explain. "Do you think Dagur would hurt her?" Fishlegs asks me. "I don't know, but if she was captured with Star then he might hurt them both, we have to find them. Tuff you ready for another Buffnut rescue mission?" I ask. "Do I have to?" He asks in a whiney voice, I glare at him, "fine" Tuffnut says finally agreeing. "I'm coming with you" I say to everyone's surprise. "But Hiccup, Dagur will recognize you. Your leg, and your face. Hiccup, Dagur could recognize you anywhere, plus you have a rare eye color for Vikings" Fishlegs says panicking. "Fishlegs calm down, those are easy to fix. I'll cover my leg with a boot, wear a disguise, and avoid eye contact" I answer. "Still, it's very risky" Astrid warns. "I know, but I'm still doing it" I reply. "Awww, Hiccup you wove Cami" Ruffnut teases, I blush slightly but nobody noticed. "Yeah Hiccup you wove- wait, what does wove mean?" Tuffnut asks. Ruff punches him, and Tuff falls to the ground. "Hey do it again, I can see stars" Tuffnut says. "No, don't do it again" Astrid says. "Let's find something for you to wear" Astrid says to me while dragging me and Ruffnut behind her.

**"Perfect" **Astrid and Ruff shout together As I look in a mirror. I was wearing a large Viking helmet to somewhat cover my eyes and face, it worked I just needed to look down ward a bit. The girls dyed my hair blonde with some sort of paint. I wore black pants and dark grey boots with a dark red long sleeve tunic. The blood colored tunic had armor on the shoulders. I hid many daggers in my boots, pants, tunic, and even one under my helmet just in case. "You girls did a great job, I didn't even recognize myself" I say. Astrid and Ruff smile and look me over one more time checking to make sure they didn't miss anything. "I say your ready to go" Astrid says as we get on our dragons.

we get to the academy with everyone inside. "Hey Astrid who's the blonde guy on the Night a Fury... Wait a minute, that's Toothless,** who are you stranger and why are you on Hiccups dragon" **Tuffnut shouts. **"You muttonhead, that is Hiccup" **Astrid shouts. "Oh... Not really convincing" Tuff replies, Ruffnut then tackled him and punches his face. "Guys stop fighting, we need to leave now" I say as I hop back onto Toothless. Ruff and Tuff get on Barf and Belch and we fly off towards Outcast Island.

**Just incase it wasn't clear, Ruff, Tuff, and Hiccup are the only ones going on the rescue mission. And Toothless is extremely worried about Star, I know I didn't say that in this chapter but he is, especially since he knows the egg is suppose to come out then hatch soon!**

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Sapphire Roz: hello! I would like lots of reviews please! And please enjoy this chapter.**

**Cece: is there something else you want to tell everyone?**

**Sapphire Roz: oh yeah! Ceceus and Canine are both 14 so they're about two years younger than all of the riders. And another character will be joining us in this chapter. **

**Cece: enjoy this chapter you've been waiting for!**

**Dear:**

**the dragon: sorry I didn't get your review till after I posted chapter 26. Thank you, and Canine is based off of my friend but she's doesn't hate everything just the character she created does. You should get an account so I could read your story, I'd love to read it! Next review could you tell me what it's about? if you do just use your username you created so I can recognize you!**

**fernfury: of course they're going to rescue Cami, did you think they would just leave her? And I'm not telling you if Hiccup woves Cami your just going to read and find out and the rescue will happen sooner than you think!**

**Telron: the chaos will happen in this chapter! Lol, he wouldn't hit a girl! Wait... Would he?!**

Chapter 27- Jailbreak

Cami's POV

We all wake up to a large exploding sound and then a little cry. I look into Stars cell and see a little body hop out of its egg shell.. well what's left of it. **"what the heck was that" **Canine shouts. "Shhh... Stars egg hatched" I say quietly. As soon as I said that Canines eyes softened, and Cece squeals in delight. "What's it look like?" Cece asks. "Well it's a she, about one foot long, has bright green eyes, and something on her tail... There's a moon cress mark and oh no..." I gasp. "What? What's wrong?" Ceceus asks. "Half of her tailfin is missing" I say, "just like her father." "That's too bad... Hey I thought of a plan to get out of here" Canine says. Cece sighs, "what is it this time?" She asks. "We could get Shadow angry" Canine says. "That's actually a good idea" Cece says. "Camicaze?" A voice outside my cell asks.

* * *

*earlier*

Hiccups POV

Our dragons, Toothless, Barf and Belch, land near the dragon arena. "Ruff, you stay here and watch the dragons, Toothless stay with Ruffnut" I command. Toothless grumbles in complaint while I give him one last pet on the head, until Tuffnut and I return.

We head down to the arena and run into Dagur, the gods truly do hate me. I look downward slightly as he approached us so he wouldn't see my face. "Hello Buffnut, who's this?" Dagur asks as he looks at me. "This is... Uhh... Hic- Huffnut my cousin... And, uh... I was just going to show him the dragon arena" Tuffnut says. I mentally face palm myself and mentally slapped Tuffnut, but I just stand there with my head looking down slightly. "Of course, welcome Huffnut" Dagur says smiling and shaking my hand. I just smirk at the dactyl that Dagur fell for our trick. Dagur walks away leaving us alone. "Huffnut? Seriously?" I say. "I was under pressure" Tuffnut defends. We both look at each other and smile. Then we both run towards the arena.

Once we get there, we hear a loud bang and then someone shouting. Then we hear talking, so we follow the voices. Tuff and I run through the the halls, hearing our footsteps echo throughout the hallway. I stop at some cells and say "Camicaze?" "Who are you?" She asks. "Cami it's me, Hiccup" I say taking the helmet off. "Hey blondie, who's blondie number two?" A girl across from Cami's cell asks. I turn and see a girl about two years younger, wearing dark clothing, and many, many spikes. "Canine! Stop being so mean! Hi I'm Ceceus" a girl in a bright orange tunic says, she looked the same age as the girl called Canine. "Uh, hi" I say. I turn back to Cami, "we're here to out of here" I say. "Wait, we?" Camicaze asks. "Tuffnut's here too" I reply as Tuff steps out of the shadows. "Hiccup we have a plan" Cami tells me, "and you two might want to step back." "Sapphire could you please get Shadow mad?" Ceceus asks and I hear a whine. "Please" Ceceus begs.

* * *

Sapphires POV

"Please" I hear Cece beg and I sigh. I lift my tail, 'I'm sorry Shadow' I say. 'About what?' Shadow asks As I hit him hard with my tail on his head. Shadow became unconscious, so I cut myself making the wound bleed. I gently nudge Shadow's head to wake him. 'Huh, wha... I smell blood, what did I miss?' He asks me. 'Oh nothing much, it's just a cut that Dagur caused while fighting me' I reply sweetly. 'Dagur hurt you?' He asked with shock and anger in his voice. I nod, **'Dagur! I'm going to kill him!' **Shadow roars. 'Shadow after you break the wall can you break those three cells too and not hurt those two boys, they're helping us' I say. Shadow, who is still angry, nods and charges at our cell door, breaking it. Then he charges at Camicazes cell, breaking the door with a loud bang. Shadow kicks our humans cell door open, then pulls on the cell door, containing Star and her hatchling, with his front paws and throwing the door across the hall. Shadow calmed down and walked over to human, Canine. **"What on Midgard is that" **Hiccup shouts. "Shadow is a Death Fury, it's kind of like a Night Fury but with spikes and about two times bigger, and if you have a problem with it then you speak to him" Canine says pointing to a growling Shadow. I walk over to Cece and give her a big lick, and she just laughs. Hiccup looks at us and stares at me and Cece. "May I help you?" Cece asks nicely. "Is that another Night Fury?" Hiccup asks. "Yeah, this is Sapphire, Sapphire go say hi to Hiccup" Cece tells me. I walk over to Hiccup and give him a small lick on his face, and nudge his hand asking him to pet me. Hiccup starts petting my head.

Us, dragons hear noises coming towards the arena. I start to whine and shove Cece on my saddle with my snout. Shadow does the same to Canine and Tuffnut. I grab Hiccup around his waist with my tail and set him on my saddle right behind Cece. I notice Star handing her little hatchling to Camicaze for her to hold while escaping. Her unnamed hatchling starts whimpering in Cami's arms, Cami cradles her in her arm while trying to hold on to Star's saddle. The voices get closer so we rush out of the entrance. We fly above Dagur's head. **"How'd you get out!" **he shouts at us. Canine turns Shadow around and they fly in place. **"You can't keep a Death Fury contained forever" **Canine shouts back. An arrow is shot at Canine, the arrow causes a deep cut in her arm and Shadow fires his red plasma blast at whoever shot it.

* * *

Star's POV

We land at the waiting place Hiccup and Tuffnut set up. I take my sweet hatchling from my human and walk over to Toothless. 'Meet your daughter, she looks like you' I say as I set my hatchling down. She cuddles up next to me afraid of Toothless. 'Its ok, I won't hurt you my little hatchling' Toothless says soothingly. She comes out and sniff's her fathers snout, then gives him a small lick on his snout with her little pink tongue and shouts **'Daddy.'** Toothless laughs, 'does she have a name yet?' He asks me. 'No... We'll name her later, right now we must go' I say as I hand my hatchling back to Cami And everyone gets on their dragons. We all take off into the midday sky. "Cami, you didn't tell me that their egg hatched" Hiccup says. "Oops, I forgot with all the excitement but I have bad news, she was born with only one half of her tailfin" Cami says. Toothless gives me a shocked look, 'you didn't tell me that' he says. 'I thought you saw, I'm sorry' I say. 'Its fine I just didn't expect her to be so much like me' Toothless says. "Well we better get going, gotta treat Canines wound, nice meeting you all" Cece says. "Wait why don't you come with us?" Cami asks. "Why?" Ceceus asks, "well we're friends... at least I'm your friend, I'm not sure about Canine if she considers me her friend, but I take care of my friends" Cami says. "I'm not going with them" Canine says to Ceceus. "We'll come with you" Cece tells the group and Canine growls at her.

**Yes I know I'm mean to the little hatchling giving her half a tailfin. Dones anyone want to guess her name? Who ever gets it right will be announced! Also tell me do you want to know what Canine and Ceceus look like? I have drawings of them so tell if you want to know**

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Sapphire Roz: I'm sooo sorry for not updating for a while, I've been really busy! Also I will never give up this story so all of you who are worried, don't worry!**

**Cece: Hi, yeah I'm not really proud of what I do in this chapter with Snotlout. Nothing inappropriate though, it's just weird. **

**Sapphire Roz: Wait a minute... Since your pretty much me as a character in this story, then... Oh no!**

**Cece: Sapphire Roz does not own HTTYD at all, but I wish we did. Also change in plans for everyone who guessed the hatchlings name, I will announce it when that chapter that tells you comes out. One question for everyone who is reading this, do you want to see what Canine, Ceceus, Sapphire, and Shadow look like? Please answer!**

**Dear: **

**fernfury: thank you for your guess! Not many people guessed and that makes me upset :(**

**the dragon: awww... Thanks! Your story sounds interesting. And what are you putting my story in? I might not have any objections to it, I just want to know what it's about or what it is. Could you please tell me? Cause that would be great if you could explain it to me.**

**whitetiger107: I'm sorry to disappoint you about the Hicstrid thing but it's my story, plus in the book How to Train your Dragon, Astrid does not exist just Camicazi. Thank you for your review.**

**iamCAMBRIA: lol! And a correction I would be Dudette or however you spell it. BTW, I do know about Toothless not being born with half a tailfin, plus I would say the hatchlings tailfin came off when the egg exploded because it say that Camicaze hear an explosion then a small cry, I guess that the small cry could come from the hatchling from her tailfin coming off. I know, I'm evil to do that to a hatchling. Also if Loki hates me, then he'll love this chapter!**

Chapter 28-Threats

Ceceus' POV

After flying for about an hour in silence, Berk came into our sights. "Ah, finally I'll be able to wash this blonde paint out of my hair" Hiccup says to himself. Canine jumps off of Shadow's back onto Sapphire's back. "Blondie two isn't blonde?" She asks me, I shrug. Canine stays on Sapphire's saddle with me, clutching her bleeding arm just below her shoulder. It's obvious that her wound is bothering her. But Canine acts like its nothing. She's tough and stubborn like that. "Are you ok?" I ask. "I'm fine!" She snaps, "no you not, you snap like that when something's wrong, let me see it" I command. Canine sighs and removes her hand from the bloody wound. I completely turn around in the saddle to look at how bad the deep cut is. I rip the bottom of my tunic off and tie it around Canine's wound.

"Cece. Why'd you do that? Your tunic" Canine says.

"I have another in my bag, and I needed to stop your wound from bleeding" I answer quickly. I wasn't a healer but I had some knowledge, I had to since we lived alone.

A few minutes later we land on Berk. "Hiccup, I'll take Canine to the healer, you go wash your hair" Camicaze says and Hiccup nods.

"Cece, your going to have to keep Shadow calm, it'll take a lot more than Sapphire to keep him calm" Canine says. "He'll be fine I'll watch him, go get your arm taken care of" I reply as I she and Cami walks away.

I walk over to Sapphire and Shadow. I see Hiccup take Toothless, Star, and the hatchling home. I turn back to our dragons and start petting them.

"Hey Hic-" someone starts but stops when I turn around. I see two boys and a girl walking up to me. Shadow starts growling, I try to calm him, it works... A little bit. "Who are you?" A girl with a blonde braid and an axe at hand asks me While walking up to me threateningly. Shadow growls louder, he's very protective towards Canine, Sapphire, and I.

"Hi, I'm Ceceus, you can call me Cece" I say happily, while holding out my hand to give her a hand shake. She slaps my hand away and I get abit nervous, she raises her axe to my neck causing Sapphire to growl, she never growls. "What do you want? Why are you here?" The girl asks me threateningly. "You know... I answer questions faster if there's nothing sharp up against my neck" I say. She shoves it closer, so close that I could feel the cold metal of the axe against my neck. That's when Shadow lost it, he pounced on her, ready to kill. **"No Shadow" **I shout and he stands down. The girl stands up and says "I can save myself." "Really! I'd love to see you against a Death Fury, who no one could train if they tried except Canine and I, he hates everybody" I say, "you should thank me, I saved your life." **"Thank you?!" **she says, shocked that I said that to her. "Your welcome" I say calmly. **"Thats it, your dead" **she yells. My eyes widen as she charges at me. I turn around running and shouting **"oh gods, I wish Canine was here." **I run around screaming my head off.

Sapphire watches me in horror, while Shadow looked slightly amused. **"I'm glad you find this funny" **I shout to the Death Fury. They don't do anything because I told them not to get involved.

Suddenly I trip over a large rock and fall to the ground. I look up and see the girl standing over me. "What kind of Viking runs from a fight?" She asks me. I point to myself, "this kind of Viking." She raises her fist to punch me and I quickly cover my face with my arms. I wait a few seconds for the fist to make contact, but it doesn't. I lower my arms and look. I see Canine holding the girls fist midair like she caught it. "You hurt her, I'll kill you" Canine growls pointing to me.

A hand is shoved near my face to help me up. Without looking up at the person, I take it and they pull me up. I look at Canine, she steps away from the blonde girl and smirks at me. "What?" I ask, she points to the person who helped me up. I look at him, I shriek, pull my hand away and fall again. Before I hit the ground he grabs my waist and says "its ok babe, I got you." I push away from him and land on the ground. He reaches out to help me again, but I scoot away.

"Snotlout, leave her alone" Camicaze says, saving my butt. "And Astrid, why would you threaten our guests" she continues. By this time I picked myself up to my feet. I stand by Canine and see her laughing at me. "Shut up" I say to her. The second boy walks up to us and starts talking to us. "Uh... Hi, what kind of dragon did you say that was?" He asks. "Death Fury... **Hey Shadow come here!" **Canine calls. Shadow and Sapphire both come to our side. "Is he friendly?" he asks. "Well if you count eating your head or shoving your eyes down your throat so you can watch him rip it out as friendly then yes very friendly" Canine says. The boy gulped.

**"Snotlout, are you flirting with Canine and Ceceus" **Hiccup asks, running over to us with Toothless by his side. His hair had the tinyest tint of red with some of the blonde paint still in his hair. "No... Just her" Snotlout says pointing to me, "and you know your hair has blonde in it?" "Woah, woah, woah... blondie two is ginger?!" Canine says. Hiccup glares at her and turns back to Snotlout. "Her name is Ceceus and yes I know, it won't come out" Hiccup replies. "Ok, toim to introduce everyone" Camicaze says. "That's Snotlout and his dragon Hookfang, Fishlegs and Meatlug, Astrid and Stormfly" Cami says. "Hi, I'm Ceceus but you can call me Cece, my dragon Sapphire, Canine and her dragon Shadow" I say. Canine crosses her arm's and looks at the Vikings in disgust, and says "nice names." "Like your names are any better" Astrid says. Canine growls, about to fight, and she's blind with rage. There's only one way to knock some sense into her, that one way is to literally knock some sense into her. I grab her good arm and flip her over onto her back. "Canine you need to stop fighting" I tell her, she growls at me. I help her up, "sorry but you were going to kill mode... again" I say. "It's fine" she says. "She has a kill mode?" asks Tuffnut coming out of nowhere, "cool" Ruffnut says beside her brother. "Anyways, my dad says you can stay and live here if you want" Hiccup says to us, staring at the twins looking freaked out at their sudden appearance. I look at Canine and she shrugs. "Yes we'll stay, thank you" I reply smiling. Hiccup nods, "you'll be staying with Astrid until your house is built" he says. "Wait... We'll be staying with Astrid?!" I exclaim, Hiccup nods again. "I'm. So. Dead" I say slowly.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Sapphire Roz: (I'm just going to call myself SR) Now finally, the chapter you all have been waiting for! *Dodges rotten tomato's* HEY! WATCH IT, Yes I'm very sorry for not updating for a while!**

**Cece: Yes she is sorry, also she wanted to share with everyone that she has two more stories up! And the cover pic is me with Sapphire, SR is going to change the pic to Canine and Shadow next week!**

**SR: Hey, I was going to tell them! One story is a crossover HTTYD and Thor called Son of Mischief! The next one is not mine, it's my friends and yes I did get permission from her to post the story, it's called Prophecy of the two C's, that story has Canine and Ceceus but it's not a sequel to this story!**

**Dear:**

**CAM: Yes I did suffer Astrid's wrath, it wasn't fun AT ALL! (you know, cause I'm Ceceus) Your right, Astrid can be nice. Glad that you don't find me evil, although I can be, also glad that Loki approves! Wait... Does that mean Loki hates me?! Loki is also in my friends story Prophecy of the two C's! Just so you know (hint hint)**

**Telron: Oh well, I'll just get him mad, I can defend myself. Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm defencless, AND YOU CAN TELL HIM THAT! I can also take punches just as good as any guy, I'm a Tomboy in case you haven't figured that out. Thanks I'm glad you like that last chapter!**

**the dragon: Thank you! and glad that you wanted to see the girls. In the cover thing it shows Ceceus with Sapphire, I know a horrible pic but it was the best I could do!**

Chapter 29- Names  
Toothless' POV

I follow Hiccup to his house so he could wash the paint from his hair. Star carried our little hatchling to her bed in Camicaze's room. I watch her cuddle our hatchling, and I walk in the room. The little hatchling crawls out of her mother's grip, and curls up next to my front leg. I lie down and cuddle her in my paw's. 'She needs a name' I say. 'How about... Sweetheart or Flame?' Star ask's. 'No, that doesn't suite her, how about... Luna?' I ask. 'That's perfect' Star says. 'My little Luna, I will never let anything bad happen to you, I promise to protect you with my life' I purr. Luna looks at me with her sparkling emerald eyes and says, 'I wove you daddy.' 'I love you too, my little Dark Angel' I say, giving her a lick on her head.

Suddenly I hear a loud scream**(A/N: Toothless heard Ceceus scream when Astrid was chasing her).** I set Luna next to her mother, and run out of the house with Hiccup by my side. When we get to where the scream came from, I see Camicaze talking to Astrid and Snotlout, while Canine was helping a very shaken up Ceceus to her feet. After Hiccup yelled at Snotlout, and talked to Canine and Ceceus, I walked over to the two Furies. 'Hi, how's your hatchling? Did you name her yet?' Sapphire asks. 'She's fine, and her name is Luna' I reply. "Awww... I can't wait to meet her' she says. "Shadow, Sapphire, come her" Ceceus says. 'Bye Toothless' Sapphire says. Shadow stays and says 'I don't like you.' I growl, 'why?' I ask. 'Because I hate everybody' he says. "SHADOW, GET YOUR SCALEY BUTT OVER HERE!" Canine shouts. 'DON'T YELL AT ME!' he shouts back. "I yell at whoever I want" Canine replies, Ceceus elbow's her in the rib's. "Ow... uh...I mean... Don't roar at me you overgrown lizard" Canine say's. They're hiding something, I know it, and I will find out about they're little secret.

_**~Sapphire Roz**_

**Congrads to fernfury, and iamCAMBRIA for guessing the hatchling's name correctly! (I guess it was really easy huh?) Well till next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**SR: Hi, I'm sorry for you know... Not updating for a while. *Hit in head by thrown chair* OWW! WHO THREW THAT? **

**Canine: *whistles innocently***

**SR: Grrr... **

**Cece: Now now, lets all be friends here**

**SR: SHUT IT *starts chasing Cece around***

**Dear:**

**Telron: Lol! I still want to get him mad. I wrestle with my brother all the time! Once I was sitting in a chair and he attacked me. Guess who won.**

**fernfury: I understand, I find it adorable too! Gotta love daddy Toothless! 3**

**CAM: *Starts singing along with you* YES YOU DID! YOU GUESSED IT RIGHT! Gotta love Luna! **

**DragonZeus1: Are you just reading this story? I will never give this story up! I KNOW, SOOO MANY NIGHT FURIES!**

**the dragon: Glad you love this story so much! Like I said to DragonZeus1, I will never give this story up!**

**REMINDER! SINGING IS IN ITALICS! VERY IMPORTANT IN THIS STORY! STARTING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 30- Stalker  
Ceceus's POV

Last night wasn't so fun, I kept having nightmares about things going wrong on Berk. But I'm probably just being paranoid. 'Cece, are you alright?' a sweet voice asks me. "Yeah, I'm fine Sapphire" I say to my dragon. 'Ok, if you say so' she says, making me want to tell her whats wrong. Sapphire and I went for an early morning flight with Shadow and Canine, but they went in the other direction.

"Alright, fine, I'll tell you" I say to Sapphire, "I have this feeling, even nightmares that something bad will happen to Berk, like something will go wrong because of us." 'Why would you think that?' she asks me. "Because of our... Special abilities" I say. 'There's nothing wrong with that' Sapphire replies. "People could find out and attack Berk, wanting Canine and my abilities" I say. 'You got a point there' Sapphire says. "Come on, let's go to the academy, Hiccup said to be there an hour after sunrise" I say as we fly towards the academy.

The others have just arrived as Sapphire and I fly in. I look up to see a black spec in the sky, flying full speed towards the chained top of the academy. At the last second the black blur turns and flies full speed through the entrance. The blur does a complete circle around the academy to slow down. The blur landed next to me, it was Canine and Shadow. The others stare in awe, while I just grin and say to Canine "show off." Canine smirks at me.

I look at the entrance and see Hiccup and Toothless walk in. Right behind them was Star and Camicaze, who was holding something in her arms. We all get off of our dragons to see what Cami was holding. She sets the bundle down and it moves. "Awww... What's her name?" I ask, the bundle was Star and Toothless' hatchling. "We don't know yet" Hiccup says. 'I should tell them her name is Luna' I hear Toothless say. Then I had a plan, "we could guess" I say and everyone nods.

Everyone guessed one name each, but everyone was wrong. It was my turn to guess, I grin at Canine and she smirks back. "Luna?" We ask at the same time. Toothless looked shocked and slowly nodded. The other trainers just stare at us, "what?" Canine asked. "How... How... What?" Fishlegs asks. I sigh, it's my turn to cover our little secret. "It was a lucky guess" I say. Everyone looked content with my answer, everyone except Toothless. "Nice one" Canine whispers to me. "Thanks" I whisper back.

We all start playing with Luna for the day. As we all were leaving, I felt uncomfortable, I felt like someone was watching my every move. I turn around and see Toothless staring at me. I slowly walk over to Sapphire, keeping my eye on him. He was creeping me out, so I quickly get on Sapphire and get out of there.

It was the middle of the night, Canine and I couldn't sleep. So we went for a midnight flight. "Was Toothless staring at you, but not like a protective father protecting his daughter, but kind of stalkerishly?" I ask breaking the silence between us. "Thank the gods, I thought I was the only one he was staring at" Canine says relieved. Then we fly back to get some sleep.

**_~Sapphire Roz_**


	31. Chapter 31

**SR: I decided to update early! **

**Cece: *tied up with cloth covering her mouth* muph mum uhm mumeh!**

**SR: *steps in front of Cece* You saw nothing!**

**Dear: **

**fernfury: Both Canine and Ceceus can understand dragons. They also have more powers than that! Yes Toothless is catching on, only because he's stalking them!**

**Telron: Ding ding ding! Your correct, I did win. That a lot of weights, you sound very strong! I couldn't lift half of that! Your brother sounds terrifyingly strong! Have you tried pressure points? They can be very useful.  
**

**DragonZeus1: IKR! They can be stupid! It's just their personality!**

**CAM: I couldn't think of anything else to put for a lie! It's not magically pixie powers, well not really. Well I call you CAM so... Yes you can call me Sapph, or anything else, I don't care**

**IMPORTANT! DON'T FORGET ABOUT SINGING IN ITALICS! **

Chapter 31- Secret Reviled  
Ceceus' POV

The next day after academy trainging, Canine and I went for a walk int eh woods to try to forget about Toothless' stalkerish ways. It was getting really creepy, I mean come on, a large dragon eyeing you like a dog staring at a steak, how can that not be creepy? "So... What do you think of Berk?" I ask, trying to start a conversation. "It's ok, how about you?" Canine asks me. "I like ti, it's better than being alo-" I get interrupted by a song starting in my head,

_I always feel like  
Somebodies watching me  
And I've got no __privacy,_

the song said. "Canine, somebodies watching us in that bush over there" I say pointing to a large bush. "Who's there?... Don't make me come over there" Canine says. We hear a growl come from the bushes. "That's it, I'm coming in, come on Cece" Canine says angrily, then she grabbed the back collar of my tunic making me fall a bit, then drag me toward's the bushes. Canine stops suddenly and lets go of my tunic collar, dropping me. I get up, dusting myself off, "come on, was that really necessary?" I ask. I looked at Canine's face, her shocked expression changed to anger. "WHY DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING US!" she shouts, I finally look at who it was. It was Toothless. 'I don't trust you' I hear him say. "Why?" I ask. 'Because you- wait... you can understand me?' Toothless asks. Oops, "no we can't... I mean, STOP ROARING AT ME!" Canine yell's. "Canine stop, we can't get out of this, this time" I say, "yes we understand you and other dragons." Toothless looked shocked, 'so your the chosen ones?' he asks. "Yep" Canine says, Toothless crouches down. "What are you doing?" I ask, 'bowing down to you' Toothless replies. "No, no, no, no... You better not treat us like royalty, or I'll kill you" Canine says.

"_Because we'll never be royal's, royal's-_" I start singing along with Canine's thoughts. "No, just no" Canine interrupts. I looked at Toothless, he had a confused expression on his face. "Just forget about that" I say.

We talked for a bit, until it was dark. "Oh come on, really?" Canine says angrily. "Hey Toothless, mind giving us a ride?" I ask sweetly. 'Well if you can figure out my tailfin, then sure' Toothless says. "I'd rather fly on Shadow" Canine says. "Ok I'd like to see you call Shadow at this time when he's off Thor knows where" I say. Canine growls at me, and I glare at her. I get up in the saddle and put my feet in the stirrups. Canine climbs on behind me holding on to my waist. "Ok, lets see" I say to myself, experimenting with foot positions, looking at the tailfin to see what it did. "Ok, I think I got it... You can go Toothless" I say and Toothless takes off into the moonless night. Toothless was a little faster than Sapphire but a bit slower than Shadow.

We land in front of Hiccup's house. "Toothless, please don't tell the other dragons about us" I beg. 'Don't worry, I won't' he say, Canine and I sigh in relief. Suddenly the door opens, "Toothless! Where were you? You were suppose to be here at sunset" Hiccup says. 'Who created my bedtime? Last time I checked I was a Night Fury' Toothless grumbles, rolling his eyes. Hiccup couldn't understand him but we could. Canine and I start laughing, "what are you laughing about?" Hiccup asks us. "Ummm... I was laughing because... Toothless is adorable" I say, Toothless narrows his eyes at me and I mouthed, "you are." "I was laughing because your worried about a dragon" Canine says, I glare at her and she shrugs at me. I sigh, "well, um... good night" I say awkwardly. "Hey how'd you fly Toothless?" Hiccup asks me. "I experimented with the tailfin and, well... figured it out" I say. "Oh, alright, goodnight" Hiccup says going in his house.

Suddenly we hear two loud thumps behind us. Canine and I turn around and see Sapphire and Shadow. "It's about time you got here" Canine says. Shadow growls and Canine growls back. Canine and I get on our dragons and fly to Astrid's house.

**So... Does anyone like the picture of Ceceus at the cover image? Next week I'm going to put Canine up!**

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	32. Chapter 32

**SR: Hi I'm back and I'm soooo sorry for not updating for a bit. I just wanted to update Son of Mischief first but that took a while because of writers block (Curse you writers block!) **

**Cece: Yes! I'm finally free! FREEDOM!**

**SR: How'd you get out? **

**Cece: There's this thing called scissors**

**SR: Grrrrrrrrr! *Cece cowers in fear***

**Dear:**

**DragonZeus1: Lol, Hiccup always worries over dragons!**

**the dragon: You think Toothless is going to tell? Tell me if you do! And yes, I pretty much did tie myself up... It's not weird...**

**CAM: Yes Hiccup is always worried. Toothless can act like Hiccup sometimes! I didn't even notice till you said something! Can I have some beans too?**

**Pearlness4700: I'm glad you like this story so much. Glad to know that someone enjoys my little skits at the beginning! It's ok, my friends think I'm weird and crazy too, and let me tell you, I LOVE IT! Lol!**

Chapter 32- Apologies  
Canine's POV

Once Sapphire and Shadow land in front of Astrid's house, Ceceus and I get off. "Good night Phire, be good" Cece says hugging Sapphire. 'I can't believe you would say that, I'm good all the time' Sapphire says, lying her head on Cece's shoulder.

I turn to Shadow and give him a pat on the head. "Night Shadow, try not to destroy the village in your sleep" I say. 'That's going to be hard, but I'll do it... for you' he replies and I laugh.

I turn to Ceceus, "you ready to go in?" I ask.  
"Sure, I can't wait to die" she says sarcastically.  
"I'm sure she won't kill you, and if she does, then Astrid will have to face Shadow's wrath" I say. That officially cheered Cece up, Ceceus laughs and hugs me.  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Not a hugger" I say as I gently push Ceceus away.

"Don't care, I like hugs" Cece says. I grab her arm and flipped her on her back like she did to me. "Now you won't like hugs, and that was revenge" I say as I stand over her.

"Are you guys coming in or what?" Astrid asks. I help Ceceus up, and we ran into the house.

We go to Astrid's room, sitting there in complete and awkward silence. "Sooo..." Ceceus says, trying to start a conversation. "I'm sorry... for trying to kill you" Astrid says suddenly.  
"It's alright" Cece says.  
"How could you forgive me so easily?" Astrid asks.  
Ceceus shrugs, "I don't hold a grudge" she says.

Thats so true, I pulled many pranks on her. Once I apologized she forgives me right away and never seeks out revenge.

"Friends?" Astrid asks.  
"Friends" Ceceus agrees, hugging Astrid.  
She hugs her friends way to much, I should know.

"LET'S PULL AN ALL NIGHTER!" Cece shouts.  
"What's an all nighter?" Astrid asks.  
"It means you stay up all night" I explain, "let's do it."

We all played games for a while, some we taught Astrid and others she taught us. After about half an hour we were fighting to stay up. Another half hour later we gave up the fight and fell asleep. So much for our all nighter.

**Just so you all know, Canine and Ceceus both have powers in this story! I will explain them as we go. Also this story is not related to any of my other stories! Canine and Ceceus are for comedy and such! So yeah also Sapphire and Shadow are about the same age. But in my friends story, Shadow is about 16 years older than Sapphire so in that story, Sapphire and Shadow have a adopted sibling relationship.**

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


	33. Chapter 33

**SR: Hi, sorry for not updating for a while, just been really busy!**

**Cece: Hi everyone! **

**Canine: Stop being so nice to everyone!**

**Cece: You can't tell me what to do!**

**Canine: *smirks* I just did!**

**SR: ENOUGH!**

**Dear: **

**fernfury: I can't tell you whats going to happen next, that would just ruin the entire story! **

**Pearlness4700: Glad you liked the chapter. LOL! I'm only one of the crazy friends in my circle! Plus we're all (well most of us) fangirls! Yay!**

**CAM: Oh well, glad to hear that they were yummy... Glad you liked the chapter. LOL, I tried an all nighter before, never really succeeded... You were right, YAY! Ceceus and Canine are going to come up in almost all of my stories, they're there for comedy for when the story gets a little dull or when I have no idea of what to do next...**

**Guest: Glad you loved that chapter! He's not going to tell... But someone else is, or is it something? Da Da Daaaaa!**

**Telron: Glad you liked the last chapter. Oh, yeah, it probably won't work then... Well you could always try next time he attacks you. **

Chapter 33- Taken  
Hiccup's POV

I was a little suspicious of Canine and Ceceus. I decided to just ignore my suspicion, for the night.

The next day the academy went for a patrol because someone said they saw a Berserker ship. After about half an hour later we were about to give up.

As all of us fly back to Berk we find the ship. "Can I kill him please?" Canine asks, pointing to Dagur.

The Berserkers aim at us, and we get ready to attack. "Put your weapons down men, we come in peace" Dagur says.

Camicaze stares at him to see if he's telling the truth. "He does come in peace, but he's planning something" Cami says. I believe her.

I have Toothless land on the deck of the ship. I get off of Toothless' saddle, "what do you want Dagur?" I ask, standing in front of him.

"I have matters to discus with your father" Dagur replies.

I glare at him, "fine... Astrid, go tell my dad, Dagur came here in peace" I say. Astrid nods and flies off. I get on Toothless and order the riders to start pushing the boat.

We get to Berk in about 10 minutes with the dragons help. May father was standing at the docks when we arrived with the ship. Dagur steps off of his ship onto the dock, and we all get off of our dragons.

"What do you need to discus with me?" my father asks.

"Viking law my dear friend" Dagur replies.

Dad grumbles at Dagur calling him his dear friend. "You have a lot of guts, coming here" dad says.

"Either that or you truly are deranged... Yep, that's the problem" Canine says in a bored tone.

Ceceus shushed her, and Canine glares at Cece. My dad sighs, "why discus viking law with us? We haven't done anything wrong" dad says.

"Actually Stoick, there is one law you've seem to have forgotten" Dagur says.

"Which is?" dad says impatiently.

"Viking law number 20, vikings must return escaped prisoners to the prison they escaped from, if found on their island... and you have two of my prisoners" Dagur says, looking at Ceceus and Canine like a dog staring at a bone.

Canine glares at him, while Cece had a look of horror on her face. "And I want my sister back" Dagur says looking at Cami.

I stand in front of Camicaze and fold my arms, not afraid of Dagur. I've had enough of him and I wanted the deranged creep to crawl back to the shadows where he came from.

Dagur smirks at Cami and I, for reasons I wouldn't know, but Cami obviously knew because she blushed and glared at Dagur. "Actually it's Berserker tradition, relatives of the chief go on an adventure and choose whether to stay on their adventure or return home" Cami says, "and I choose to stay."

Dagur's smirk disappears. "Fine, stay here and chase your hopeless crush" Dagur says angrily.

I looked at him with a confused face, Dagur see's this. "Hiccup, you didn't know? Camicaze likes yo-" Dagur gets interrupted by a rock hitting his head, and he falls to the ground.

I look behind me and see Cami holding another rock, daring Dagur to finish his sentence. I move out of the way in case she wanted to throw anything else.

Dagur rubs the the sore spot on his head while glaring Camicaze. "I will take the two girls and their dragons now then" Dagur says, looking at my dad.

"Dad, he can't just take Canine and Ceceus" I say.

"I'm sorry lad, but that is one of the few viking laws that we follow" Dad says.

Dagur smirks, "tie up the dragons, and if you try anything we will kill your dragons" Dagur warns Canine and Ceceus.

What does he mean? I'm pretty sure a boat load of Berserkers could handle two 14 year old girls.

The Berserkers tie the two dragons with chains, with much difficulty because the dragons were fighting. But the soldiers tied them up.

"I would like to say goodbye" Ceceus says.

"Fine" Dagur agrees angrily.

Ceceus hugs Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. When she approached Snotlout, who held his hands out for a hug. Cece shook his hand instead of hugging him. She hugs Camicaze then me.

She breaks the hug and speaks in a low voice, "you can't let Dagur take us" she says.

"We'll figure out a way to get you two out" I reassure.

"No, you don't understand, Dagur cannot get us... Here, this will explain it all" Ceceus says, handing me a large brown book from her bag, it kind of looked like the Book of Dragons. "Look at the bookmarked page" she tells me as she walks toward the Berserker ship.

Canine punches everyone goodbye on the shoulder, but kicks Snotlout's knee really hard, and walks away.

"Tie up the girls" Dagur commands.

Ceceus glares at Dagur, as the soldiers tie her hands behind her back. Canine growls at Dagur as they do the same thing to her, but also tie up her arms to her waist.

The Berserkers drag Canine and Ceceus, and their dragons to their ship. As they are dragged away, Ceceus looks at me with a worried expression then glances down at the book, then back at me. I nod telling her not to worry. Cece gives me a small, but sad smile before she and Canine were thrown on the ship.

**Any questions? You probably have lots. Next chapter will contain annoying the crud out of Dagur, LOL!**

_**~Sapphire Roz**_


End file.
